Welcome to Reefside
by sweetredranger
Summary: Tracy the new girl from Michigan. she was force to move to Reefside because of her mother's job accidently finds a pink dino gem. how will this effect her new life there?
1. welcome to Reefside

normal POV

Outside the house by the ocean

Tracy is a seventeen old girl around 5'3'' with long Blondie hair and blue eye. She is wearing a t-shirt that says "I'm sorry if I fall asleep in class today sir/ma'am. It's not that what your teaching isn't important I'm just fighting jet lag." and a pair of blue jeans with a butterfly sequined on the upper part of the right leg. She was standing with her mother in the drive way and talking about how much she wanted to be back home in Michigan.

"Mom did we really have to move?" She whined "Yes sweetie you know how tough things were getting back in Michigan." her mother replied "But couldn't we have waited to move until I graduated." she added. "I know you miss your friends back home but things will get better don't you worry" her mother said reassuringly. "Can't I stay home and help you unpack?"She asked hoping that her mother would say yes. "Nice try but I just called Reefside High and they are expecting their new student today. Plus the counselor just got you transcripts as well." mom said. "Ok fine, you win. Can I borrow your car?" she asked politely. "Sorry but I need it."her mother informed her. "Great I have my driver's license but I still have to take the school bus- nice." she whispered under her breath. "You'd better get going you don't want to miss it now would you?" she asked her. " Yes" Tracy answered quickly. She gave her daughter the evil look. "Ok I'm going, I'm going," she said. She handed her daughter her Michigan State book bag and her lunch. She slowly walked down the driveway and made a left turn to walk down the street to the bus stop.

The bus stop

About five minutes later she reaches the designated area. She notices a strange pink rock sitting next to the stop sign. Tracy reaches down and picks it up "Well this is a pretty strange-looking rock. I wonder what it's doing here?" She says. She hears the bus start to pull up. so She puts the rock in her pocket. The bus's break squeaks as it comes to a complete stop and the doors swing open. She sees the bus driver and she has a friendly smile on her face. "Hi there I'm Michelle. Climb aboard the Reefside express." says the very friendly bus driver. She climbs the steps and enters the bus. She watches the doors slowly close behind her.

The bus ride to Reefside High

She sat down in an empty seat and set her bag down beside her. She stared out the window and watched as the sign marking the bus stop got smaller and smaller as the bus drove away. "man I hate feeling like a freshman again" she said with a frown on her face. Then a girl about five foot five came over and sat down next to her. "Hi I'm Amber what's your name?" She asked kindly. "Tracy" she answered. "You can come over and sit with me and my friends of you want." Amber offered. "No thanks Amber I don't want to intrude or anything." she said. "Hey Amber" said a male voice.

We looked over to where the sound was coming from. She saw a cute boy with baby blue eyes and curly baby Blondie hair to match. "Hey Amber who's that?" she asked Amber. "Oh that's Mike. He's pretty cute right?" Amber said. "Yeah I guess so" she said trying not to blush. Amber could tell that she was crushing on him really bad. "Do you want to go over and say hi to him?" Amber said sweetly. "Yeah" she answered , blushing, and she shook off the goofy smile from my face. "I mean no" she said a few seconds later "Well I guess that I'm just going to have to go back over there and tell him that you like him." Amber said with a cheeky smile on her face. "No you can't do that." she said frantically. She sigh in defeat. "OK Amber you win." she said.

We walked back over to where Mike and her other friends were and sat down in the seat where Mike was sitting. He moved over so she could sit by the window. "Hi I'm Mike and what would your name be beautiful?" Mike said smoothly "Do you call all the girls beautiful?" she asked him "Just the beautiful ones like you. So, what is your name?." he said " Tracy" she said trying so hard not to act stupid. "Well a pretty name for an even prettier girl." He said with a smile on his face. Mike kept telling her how beautiful she looked the entire ride. Tracy tried to speak but nothing came out.

Amber sat down next to her best friend and they started talking. "Well it looks like their hitting it off." her best friends said. "Yeah, I know." She said agreeing whole heatedly. "Who is the girl anyway?" she asked her best friend. "Oh that's the new girl, Tracy." Amber answers. "Well I guess you could say that her first day at Reefside is off to a good start." she said giggling. "You can say that again Lilly." Amber said with a smile.


	2. new school and new friends

Tracy's POV

Five minutes later the bus pulls up to Reefside High. "We're here so what do you think?" Mike asks. "Its ok I guess it's a little bigger than my old school back home." I answer finally saying something for the first time since he asked me my name. "Well guess that I'll show you around before first period starts." He offers smiling his sweet smile. "You don't have to do that you know." I say trying to me as modest as possible. "I know but I want too." he say still smiling."OK if you insist." I say giving into his smile.

I get up from the seat and Mike hands me my things. I put my book bag back on my back and carry my lunch in my left hand. We exit the bus. "You came from Michigan huh." he says kinda surprised. "Yup" I say quickly. "Why?" he asks very curious. "You'll find out soon enough if you have any of the same class with me. I bet the teacher will want me to tell the class about myself like they do with all the new kids." I say trying to make a joke. "Can't wait can I see you schedule for a second" he says. I guess so" I say shyly. I take my book bag off and unzip the front pocket. Then take out my schedule and handed it to Mike.

"Well what do you know we have first period together." He says still smiling like an idiot "That's pretty lucky I guess." I say trying not to blush. Mike hands me back my schedule and I put it back in my book bag. I put it back on my back. "Don't you think that we should be getting inside now?" He asks sweetly. I nod and Mike grabs a hold of my right hand to lead me inside. As soon as his hand touches mine I felt my heart skip a beat. "Would you just calm down it's only a boy" I think to myself. After Mike finishes showing me around the school we went to my locker.

"So that's the grand tour and Welcome again to Reefside High." He said sounding like a tour guide. I laughed a little. "Are you always this funny" I say trying not to giggle. "Not all the time but that depends to you like funny." he says calmly."I love funny" I say shyly. A that moment many thoughts were running wild my brain keep telling me to stop filtering with him and ask him out already. Another thought rang in my head why are California guys some much cuter than Michigan guys. "Ok Tracy well I guess I'll see you in class." He says. "Yeah I'll see you in class" I say. Mike turn around and starts to walk away. I wait till he turned the corner before I put my things away in my locker and accidentally slam my finger in the door.

"Ow man that's smarts I'm glad that Mike didn't see that." I say smiling. Then four students and a science teacher walked up. One of the boys was carrying a small rubber soccer ball, another boy was carrying a lab top, and the thirds boy was carrying a sketch pad, and the girl had an acoustic guitar on her back. "Smooth move newbie" the boy with the rubber soccer ball says. "Conner I'm sorry he never thinks before he speaks. Hi I'm Kira. You've already meet Conner. That's Ethan and Trent, last but not lease that's Doctor Oliver he our Science teacher. Your Tracy right" the girl with the acoustic guitar in her back says. "It's nice to meet everyone and It's ok Kira I'll get used to being newbie or hey you until I get used to this place but how did you know my name." I say. I pick up my books."I heard you talking with Mike." Kira says. "Ah so I was wondering if Mike just kidding or does he really have science class with me first period" I ask.

"That depends what is room number?" the science teacher asks. "I think its Room 102" I answer. "That would be my class room and according to my attendance sheet he doses." He says confidently. "Great" I say in a sarcastic tone "now she had more chances to look stupid in front of Mike" Conner says with a devious smile. "Conner!" I yell back at him. "Hey I just saying and it's pretty obvious that he like you." He says smiling. "Really? Naw there is now way a guy as nice as that would ever want to go out with someone like me anyway." I say modestly. "Come on guys we need to get going" Dr. Oliver says as he leads us to the class room. "Yeah we wouldn't want the teacher to give himself a tardy slip now would we" I say jokingly. Everyone laughed. "Well at least I made some new friends already. So maybe Reefside high isn't so bad after all." I think to myself. Then the seven of us head to class.


	3. first day of classes part 1

Tracy's POV

Dr. Oliver's Science Class

We enter the room and Dr. Oliver took his place at the front of the class. We took our seats. I sat down and let out a long sigh. "Hey, you OK?" Kira asks. "Yeah I'm ok just a little home sick I guess." I answer in a sad tone. "you miss all your friends back home huh" Trent says trying to get me to smile. "yup and all my teachers at my old school too" I say sadly. "What was your old science teacher like anyway?" Conner asks kinda curious. "At my old school we had three different teachers who taught a specific science class. Anyway my favorite teacher was the one who anytime you would talk about music. He would be just talk about music for the entire class period." I answer in a sad tone."He sounds like a cool teacher" Kira says wishing that she could have had him as a teacher. "Yeah he was" I say trying to smile.

Then the rest of the class files in. Mike sits down in his seat and waves at me. "Tracy look there is your prince charming." Kira says in a sing song tone. "Hah hah Kira very funny" I say in a sarcastic tone. "Just go over there he obviously wants you to sit next to him" she says smiling. "Really you think so" I say trying not a smile like an idiot. "Looks like it" she says still smiling. I get up from my seat grab my things and start to walk over to Mike's table. I stopped about half way. "Why did you stop?" she asks. "That table looks a little crowed. I'll just sit with you and the rest of the gang." I answer hoping that she would fall for my lame excuse. "Nice try" she says not falling for my excuse.

Then she gives me a friendly shove towards Mike's table. I stumble into it. "Hey, you ok?" Mike asks kind of concerned. "Yup I'm fine." I answer trying not to blush. I casually walk around to my seat and sat down. A few seconds later the bell rang. "All right class can anyone tell me something about the Jurassic era?" Doctor Oliver asks the class. I take out my notebook and start to take notes. About twenty minutes later I fell my eyes fill with sleep. I take off my glasses and wipe the sleep from them. Then put them back on my face and look back down at my notebook.

I lost my place and couldn't keep up with what Dr. Oliver was saying. I skip a few lines and start to draw a picture of my old school from memory. Mike looked over my shoulder and noticed my drawing. "Nice drawing" he whispers. "Thanks" I whisper back. I look back up at Dr. Oliver just to let him know that I was still paying attention to what he was saying. Then went back to work on my drawing. The school bell rings and the class runs out of the room. "Don't forget to read chapter seven for class tomorrow." Dr. Oliver says as the class files out of the room quickly. I got up gather my things and leave the room.

Music class

Kira and me enter the room and the teacher walks up to us. "Hello you must be Tracy?" Miss May says smiling. "Yes ma'am" I say smiling back. "I'm Miss May and welcome to my class and you came on a good day because today is solo day. I'm trying to pick who will sing the solo for our concert for the school next week. Kira would you like to go first today?" Miss May asks. "Sure Miss May I would be happy to" Kira says happily. Then the bell rings and Kira and I take our seats. Miss May takes attendance and signals for Kira to step to the middle of the room. She takes her guitar off her back and tunes it before she starts to sing.

Kira: _And it goes like this__  
__Yeah yeah_  
_Yeah yeah_  
_Yeah yeah_  
_Yeah yeah_  
_I can't tell you why_  
_But I can't stop thinking about you baby_  
_Oh yeah_  
_Don't you think it's time_  
_I walked around every word you're saying_  
_Oh yeah (yeah)_

_Trying hard to figure out__  
__Tell me what it's all about_  
_Cuz I don't want to freak you out_  
_Freak you out_  
_Freak you out_

_Yeah yeah__  
__Yeah yeah_

_I want to know__  
__Know where you're at_  
_I'm at the front_  
_But baby you're still at the back_  
_Oh can you tell me where_  
_Tell me where it's at_

_Cause I don't want to Freak you out__  
__Freak you out_  
_Freak you out_  
_Freak you out_  
_Freak you out_  
_Freak you out_

When she finishs the class applauded loudly. "Well done as usual Miss Ford so Tracy would you like to go next?" Miss May asks. "Not really but I guess that I would have to had to go soon or later but I didn't bring any music with me" I say shyly. "I'm not too out of date Miss Burlew. I know you teenagers have those IPods so I'm guess that you have one in your pocket" she says sternly. "Yes Ma'am" I say shyly. "I taught so would you please plug it into the computer and pick a song." She says calmly. I takw my IPod out of my pocket and plug it into the computer; I pick a random song and hit play. I stood in front of the class shaking like a leaf and I look over at Kira she gives me a thumbs ups. I start to sings quietly but after I hit the first notes right on key I sing more confidently.

_Look at this stuff, isn't it neat,__  
__Wouldn't you think my collections complete?_  
_Wouldn't you think I'm the girl, the girl who has everything._  
_Look at this trove treasures untold, how many wonders can one cavern hold?_  
_Lookin' around here you'd think, Sure, she's got everything._  
_I got gadgets and gismos aplenty, I got whosits and whatsits galore,_  
_You want thingamabobs? I got twenty,_  
_But who cares? No big deal, I want more.|_  
_I wanna be where the people are, I wanna see, wanna see 'em dancin'_  
_Walkin' around on those (what dya call 'em) oh feet._  
_Flippin' your fins you don't get too far,_  
_Legs are required for jumpin' dancin',_  
_Strollin' along down the (what's that word again) street._  
_(Chorus)_  
_Up where they walk, up where they run, up where they stay all day in the sun,_  
_Wanderin' free, wish I could be, part of that world._  
_What would I give, if I could live, outa these waters?_  
_What would I pay, to spend a day warm on the sand?_  
_Betya on land, they understand, bet they don't reprimand their daughters,_  
_Bright young women, sick of swimmin', ready to stand. And ready to know what the people know,_  
_Ask 'em my questions and get some answers,_  
_What's a fire and why does it (what's the word) Burn._  
_Whens it my turn? wouldn't I love, love to explore that shore up above,_  
_Out of the sea, wish I could be, part of that world._

When the song was finished the class claps loudly again and I walk back to the computer to unplug my IPod. I walk over to Kira and sat down next to her. "Wow Tracy that was really good" Kira complements. "thanks Kira" I say with a smile. "Have you done any singing before?" Miss May asks me. "Just church Choir" I answer. "Oh it shows you do a good job of singing constants I understood every word you sang." Miss May says smiling. I thanked her. "You're welcome who's next?" Miss May asks the class of worried students. The rest of the class got up to sing and fifteen minutes later the bell rang again.

Normal POV

The girls stop in front of Tracy's locker and Tracy opens it."So what do you think of Reefside High so far?" Kira asks curious. "It's ok I guess I've only had two classes." Tracy answers. Conner, Ethan, and Trent walk up. "Hey guys." Conner greets us. "Hey Conner, too bad that you aren't takein music class this semester you missed Tracy singing today" Kira braggs. "Wait Tracy you sing?" Conner asks surprised. "Yeah but I'm not as good as Kira though" she says modestly. "You are being too modest she was amazing" Kira says. Then the rock on her pocket started to glow. "Hey Tracy why is your pocket glowing?" Ethan asks. "I don't know Ethan" Tracy answers.

She reaches into her pocket and take out the pink rock. Everyone stands in shock. "Hey guys what wrong with you it's just a rock" She says completely confused. "Tracy where did you find this?" Ethan asks. "I found it at the bus stop this morning." she answers. "Oh no reason Tracy do you mind if we talk in private?" Ethan says. "Not really" She says. Tracy grab her lunch and the she needs books for her next class. Then she closes her locker then walk away so they could talk. "Guys that was the dino gem Dr. O was tracking. We have to tell her what she really found." Ethan explains. "Come on Ethan put yourself in her shoes would you believe your new friends if they told you that you found a rock that can give you super powers." Kira points out. "Ethan she's got a point. Do you really think that she is going to believe us?" Trent says agreeing with Kira. "Weather she believes us or not. She needs to know before you know who finds out." Ethan points out. The bell rings again so they head to their next class.

Tracy's POV

Gym Class with Mr. Jones

"Conner" said the gym teacher. "Here" Conner calls back. "Tracy" he calls out. "Here" I call back. "you're my new student?" he asks. "yes Sir' I answer. "Welcome to Reefside High" he says. He continued taking attendance. "Grant" He calls out. "Here" Grant calls back. Mr. Jones told everyone go change and when they get back he'll pick teams for a soccer game.

Girl's locker room

I enter and Amber runs up. "Hey I didn't expect to see you here." Amber says. "Neither did I maybe the A on my transcript means nothing." I say jokingly. "Think on the bright side we have a class together" she sayssmiling. "True" I say happily. "just try your best to stay away from Grant and his friends ok." She warns. "Let me guess they are the welcoming committee." I say trying to make a joke. "Not really Grant likes to pick on the new kid." Amber says with a confused look on her face. "Amber it was a joke." I say smiling. "Sorry" she apologizes. "I kind of figured that he does give off that school bully vibe." I explain. "Just stay on your toes ok" she warns again. "Thanks Amber I will." I say.

We walk over to our gym lockers. Amber changes into her gym clothes quickly and starts to head out. "Hey you coming" she calls. "Yeah I'll be right there" I call back. I start to change into my gym clothes. As I fold up my jeans the rock fell out of the pocket and it was still glowing. It rolls all the way over to Amber but I didn't notice. I fished changing and Amber walks over to me. "I think you dropped something." she says. Amber hands me the rock. "Thanks Amber It must have fallen out of my jean pocket." I explain. I put in my locker and lock it. Then we leave to join the rest of the class in the gymnasium.

Gymnasium

Mr. Jones picked teams for the game and Amber and I were placed on Conner's team. "Great we will win for sure" she says happily. "I'm guessing that Conner is pretty good at soccer" I say kinda surprised. "he is amazing" she brags. "cool" I said happily. "ok everyone let's head out to the soccer field." Mr. Jones tells the class.

Soccer Field

"Tracy have you played soccer before?" Conner asks. "If you count standing in the goal and the ball bouncing off the goal post then the ball hitting me in the face playing. Then yes I have played a little." I say trying to crack a joke. "Dose that happen a lot I mean the ball hitting you in the face." Conner says. "Yeah but I've gotten used to it I guess my face has a force field that attracts sports balls to it." I say cracking another joke. I walk over to the bench.

Grant and his friends Peter and Jeremy were standing mid field. Grant had a soccer ball in his hand and placed it on the ground. "You two know the plan right?" Grant asks his two friends. "We sure do boss" Peter answers. "Grant you sure about this" Jeremy says in a worried tone. "come Jeremy man up it won't hurt her much and besides she said it herself she is used to this kind of thing happening to her. So one more time isn't going to make much of a difference now will it." Grant says in a mad tone. Grant gave the boys the signal and they went off to distract Mr. Jones.

"Hey new girl think fast" Grant yells. I turn around and saw Grant kick the ball from mid field. "Tracy heads up." Conner warns. Conner's warning fell on deaf ears because it was coming in to fast. A few seconds later the ball slammed into face causing my glasses to fly off my face. I winced in pain. "Man I should have seen that one coming." I say under my breath. Conner and Amber ran over to me. "Tracy, are you ok?" Amber asks.

"Yup Amber I'm good it's just a little sore that's all." I say try to brush the whole thing off. "hey Grant that was a dirty trick," Conner yells back at him. Grant was still standing mid field but had a look of pure satisfaction on his face and Conner started to walk over to Grant to give him a piece of his mind. "Conner stop" I call to him. "Tracy are you just going to let him get away with this he clearly did it on purpose." Conner whines. "I know but can we please not make a big deal out of it ok" I beg. Conner turns back around and walk back over Amber and me. She picked up my glasses and gave then back to me I thanked her.

Grants friends stop talking with Mr. Jones and they all come over. "What happen here are you all right?" Mr. Jones asks. "Nothing sir I'm fine." I say. Mr. Jones could tell that something was wrong. "I'll ask again What happened?" he demands. I stand in silence but Conner stands up for his new friend. "Grant purposely kicked the ball hard from mid field so it would hit Tracy in the face." Conner explains.

"Conner what are you doing?" I whisper to him. "I'm standing up for my new friend." He whispers back. Grant walks up to the group. "Grant is this true." Mr. Jones asks the school bully. "No way Mr. Jones Conner's lying." Grant says confidently. Mr. Jones looks over at me and saw a small cut on my face near my left eye that must have been caused when my glasses flew off my face. "Tracy you have a small cut on your face near your left eye." Mr. Jones says. I touch my face near my left eye. Then wipe away a very small amount of blood. Mr. Jones told me that he would like for me to go see the nurse. "Yes sir" I say knowing full well that there was no way that I was going to argue with the gym teacher. "I'll lead the way" Conner offers."Conner it's ok you don't have to I think I can find it on my own." I say. "Conner will go with you." Mr. Jones orders. Conner and I leave the soccer field and head to the nurse's office.


	4. first day of classes part 2

Tracy's POV

Nurse's office

Conner and I enter the room. "Hello Conner who's your friend?" the school nurse asked. "This is Tracy" he answered. "oh you're the new student right?" the school nurse asked. "yup" I answer her quickly. "so I see that you have meet Grant" she said in a tone like I wasn't the first new kid to come in on their first day. The nurse went to work and cleans the cut on my face.

"Well your all set" she said with a smile. I thanked her. "no worries just doin my job" she said modestly. We exit and the bell rang again. "Sorry Conner looks like you missed the whole game because of me." I apologize. "It's no big deal I have soccer practice after school anyway." Conner said trying not to make a big deal out of it. He told me that we should head to the Cafeteria before the whole room gets too packed. So we won't get stuck sitting at the table next to the trash cans. I nodded and we walked there as fast as we could.

Cafeteria

Conner and I found a table close to the window and sat down. "Conner thanks again for what do did back there in Gym class." I said. "no prob that's what friends are for right." He said smiling Kira and the others walk in the room. "Hey guys come join the party." he offered waving over to them. They all sit down. "Tracy it looks like you meet Grant." Ethan said not sounding to surprised. "Yeah he is such a nice kid." I said a sarcastic tone

"no his not" Ethan said in shocked tone. "Ethan she was being sarcastic" Trent said to him shaking his head starting to doubt how smart he really is. "I knew that Hey Tracy do you still have that rock don't you?" Ethan said trying to regain his smart guy persona. "yup" I said. "Tracy I have to tell you something about that rock" He said stammering though his statement.

"Ethan I don't think that this isn't the best place." Kira said to him giving him an evil eye. "You're right Kira" He said giving into her look. "Ok can someone please tell me what's going on?" I whine. Ethan and the others just sat in silence exchanging looks of doubt. "Oh it's nothing Tracy really" Ethan said trying to make it sound like it was nothing. "Ok whatever you say Ethan." I said under my breath. Fifteen minutes later the bell rang and we went to our next class.

Pre-Calculus with Mr. Johnson

"We have a new student joining us today. Her name is Tracy And I would like you all the make her feel welcome here at Reefside" He said to the class. The whole class said hi. "Why don't you take your seat next to Mike and we can get stared" he offered. "oh great Mike here again either he really dose like me or our schedules just match up a little too well." I thought to myself. I walk over to my desk and sat down.  
"Hello again beautiful." He said smiling. "Hey" I said smiling back. Mr. Johnson started to write the lesson and the board in a nine point font. "Great anyone got a magnifying glass." I thought to myself. I took out me notebook and did my best to take notes. Ten minutes into the lesson I gave up and started to draw another picture of my old school in my notes. "And that is the law of sines any questions?" he asked finishing writing the last few things on the board then turned back around to face to class. no one raised their hand. "Good so I would like for everyone to do problems 1-20 in your book on page 150 for homework tonight" he said smiling. The bell rang five minutes later. I drop my calculator as I got up from my desk and rush out of the room.

My locker  
I open it and put things away and noticed that I didn't have my calculator. "Great I must have dropped it when I left class man way to go me." I said. Conner and the others come up. "Hey Tracy" Conner called I close my locker and slam my right index finger in the door. I slid it out form the door and turn around. "Man Conner warn a girl next time huh" I said trying not to get mad at him. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you" Conner apologizes. "No worries I'm good" I said accepting his apology

I look over his shoulder and see Mike walk up. "Hey Conner" Mike said. "oh hey Mike what's up?" he said to his friend. "Nothing really and Tracy I think you forgot something." He said looking over at me. He hands me my calculator as our hands come in contact with the other. I noticed how are fingers lined up perfectly and we held hand for a few seconds accidently. "Uh Tracy you can let go now" he said blushing.

I take my hand away quickly and blushed. "Sorry and thanks." I said quickly.  
"Don't worry about it and your welcome" Mike said even fast than I said my last statement. As he left to head back to his locker. He leaned in close to me  
"I hope that we could become more than just good friends." He whispered into my ear. Then my calculator fell out of my hand and hit the floor. Mike turns around and went to his locker. I stood in silence with a smile on my face and just watched him walk away. "So Tracy what did he say Tracy?" Kira said trying to get me to come back to earth. "Kira give up we've lost her. She is on the love bug express." Ethan said jokingly

Conner opens up his water bottle and splashed the cold water on my face. "Conner what did you do that for?" I asked slash yelled at him. "Sorry but welcome back to earth." He said smiling like an idiot. "Tracy you like Mike don't you?" she asked knowing full well that I liked him. "no way Kira your talkin crazy." I said trying not to blush. I start listing all his good qualities and the goofy smile came back on my face. Conner stated to toss cold water on my face again.

"Conner don't even think about it." I said before the water could hit my face again.  
Then Dr. Oliver walks up. "Hey Ethan what's going on?" He asked he young student  
Ethan was going to answer but Conner beat him to the punch. "Nothing much Dr. O except Tracy is just crushing on Mike" Conner said happily. I slap Conner in the gut. "Conner! " I snap. Then the bell rang again "oh would you look at that we are going to be late for our next class. We should get going right now." I said sighing with relief. We all head to our next class.

English with Miss Drew

Miss Drew introduced me to the class and I saw that Mike was in this class too. He had it played out that the only empty desk was next to him. I had no choice but to sit next to him. "Oh maybe he really does have a thing for me." I thought to myself. I sat down in my desk. "Ok class we are going to start reading Remo and Juliet today." The teacher announced. The class gowned. "Again I already read this in my sophomore English class at my old school." I said under my breath.

The teacher starts to hand out the books and it so happens that they didn't have enough copies for everyone so Mike and I had to share one. The crazy thing was that I didn't seem to care. I moved my desk closer so I could read it. We start to read the first few pages and every time we turn the page our fingers would touch and I would blush. Then I take my hand away and let him turn it. "Ok class we will read up to Act 2 today." she said. We continued to read aloud and fifteen minutes later we had read up to what the teacher wanted to get to by the end of the class period.

"All right class you may turn the books back in now." The teacher said with a smile. Then she collected the books. I moved my desk back to its proper place. "All right class have a nice day." she said as the final bell rang. I slowly get out of my desk to make sure that I didn't forget anything. I walk to the front of the room and I reach into my pocket to make sure that the rock was still there. I sigh with relief and slowly take my hand back out my pocket. Then I leave the room and go to my locker.


	5. wait i'm a what? part 1

Tracy's POV

My locker

I opened my locker and took out my book bag. I look around just checking to see if Grant was in the area. "good Grant to no ware in sight let's just hope it stays that way until I get back to the bus." I thought to myself. I close my locker slowly to make sure that I didn't slam my finger in it again. Then I see Kira and the gang walk up. "Hey Tracy so has Mike asked you out yet?" she asked hoping that I would say yes. "Woah slow down there Kira. What makes you think that he is going to ask me out?" I asked her.

"Come on Tracy can't you tell that he crushing on you." She argued. "Well yeah but that doesn't grantee that he is going to ask me out." I said trying to make a point. "Trust me he is going ask you out" she said smiling. "How do you know that?" I ask smiling back. "Why don't you ask him yourself here comes prince charming." She replies. "Come on Kira quit kidding around." I said. "I'm not turn around." She said smiling.I turn around and see Mike standing right behind me.

"Hey" he said shyly."Hey" I returned the same way. "Can I ask you a question?" he said a little more confidently. "If you are wondering who stole the cookies from the cookie jar it wasn't me." I replied. After I finished that statement I was blushing with embarrassment. "oh great I can't believe I just said that now he must think that I am idiot." I taught to myself. Then he laughed a little. "Hey Conner was right you are funny. Anyway I was just wondering if you would like to take a walk with around town after school tomorrow." He said. I try to give a response but nothing came out. So Kira answered for me

"she'd love to Mike." she said. "Great I'll see you then." Mike said smiling. Then he turns around to go catch the bus. He walks backwrad then turn around to face me. "I think I forgot something." he said. I took a deep breath and words finally started to flow out of my mouth again. "what's that?" I asked him. "This" he said smiling. He leans in close and kissed me on the cheek.

Conner let out a loud cat call and Kira slaps him in the gut. "Hey keep it down" she snaps. "Tracy you ok?" Mike asks seeing me blushing like an idiot. "Yeah I'm ok" I said still blushing "Good see you later beautiful." He said happily. "Yeah see you later." I said trying to stop blushing

He turned back around and left for the bus again. I stood in front of my locker like a deer caught in the head lights so I just watched him walk away. Conner pulls out his trusty water bottle opens it and tossed to cold water on my face again "Hey Conner would you stop doin that" I yell as I finally stop blushing. "Sorry it was the only thing I could think of to bring you back to earth." Conner said smiling. "ok Kira you were right but I can't believe that I blew it." I said .I turned around to bang my head on mylocker. Kira stoped me by grabbing me by myshoulders. Then turns be back around. "You didn't blow it." she said . "Yes I did I mean I couldn't even talk to him and when I did I said something stupid" I remind her. "I think it was cute when you acted all stupid" she said trying to persuade me otherwise. "thanks for those words of encouragement Kira. I need to go catch the bus." I told to her as I left the group.

Outside the school near the busses

I was two feet away from getting on the bus. Then I felt someone grab me by the wrist and slam me against the wall. "you remember me I trust." Grant said slyly. "well I try not to." I said trying to be sarcastic. "You haven't meet friends have you?" Grant asked. "No I haven't had the honor." I said in the same sarcastic tone. "Well say hello to Peter and Jeremy."Grant said as he made a gesture towards his two friends. " I'm guessing that all they are here just to make you look stronger right" I said trying to sound tough."Why you" Grant said peeved.

Grant rips my glasses of my face and dropped them to the ground. Then he made a fist with his right hand. "Grant are you really going to hit a girl?" Peter asked him. "Yeah my dad told me if I ever hit a girl he would ground me for life." Jeremy added."Would you two be quiet and just watch out for teachers ok" he snapped at them.

They did what Grant told them to do and the next thing I saw was Grant's fist coming towards my face. I closed my eyes to protect them for what was about to happen but before it come in contact with my face. I heard the sound of his fist hitting someone hand and I opened my eyes. I saw Dr. Oliver standing in front of me "Dr. Oliver I was just saying hi to the new girl." he said innocently.  
"Nice try Grant. Do have to call your parents again?" he told him. "NO! Dr. Oliver please don't call my folks please" he whined. "If you promise to leave her alone I won't call your parents." he offered. "Sure Dr. Oliver I promise." he said agreeing with his offer. Grant and his friends run away.

Dr. Oliver turned around. "Tracy you ok?" he asked me. "yeah Thanks Dr. Oliver." I answer. I pick up my glasses and put them back on. I noticed that the rock in my pocket was still glowing so I reached into my pocket and took out the rock. "Man doesn't this thing ever run out of batteries" I said cracking a joke. Then Kira and the others ran up. "Dr. Oliver we have something to tell you" she yells as she is running up. "Let my guess Tracy found the dino gem that we've been looking for" he said smiling. "A dino what now?" I said in shock. Then "Temporary Home" starts playin throught my phone.

"Tracy this may sound crazy but your purse is singing" Ethan says awkwardly."oh sorry that's my phone I'm getting a text" I tell him. I reach into my purse and took out my phone to check the message. "Oh great." I said trying not to yell at the top of my lungs. "Bad news." Ethan said trying to be a wise guy "If you consider having your dad text you just to say that he and my mom are working late so I have to find somewhere else to spend the night. Bad news" I said being very sarcastic."You can stay at my place tonight" Dr. Oliver offered.

"Naw Dr. Oliver its ok I don't want trouble you I said modestly. "It's no trouble at all" he said with a reassuring smile. Kira pulled him aside to talk to him in private."You are going to tell her about the whole power ranger thing and the power that she will get from the gem aren't you Dr. O?" she asked him. "Don't worry Kira I will" he answered her. "Ok Dr. O" she said having full confidence in her mentor. They head back to the group and everyone was talking about their after school activities. A few minutes later we went our separate ways.

Dr. Oliver's jeep

We walk up to his jeep .Dr. Oliver got into the driver's seat. I was about to climb into the passenger seat. When I saw Mike running up out of the corner of my eye and as Mike arrived he was out of breath. "Hey Mike." I said to him trying not to laugh. "Hi Tracy" he said still trying to catch his waited a few second so his breathing could return to normal before he spoke. "I made a copy of the notes from Pre Calc for you. I mean you don't have to take them if you want to." He offered. "Thanks Mike it will make doing tonight homework a little easier thanks" I said smiling "No prob" he said smiling back

Mike handed me the folder with the notes inside. I take off by book bag to put them away. I unzipped my bag to far all the contents spilled out onto the ground. "Man I'm such a klutz" I blurted out. "Don't talk about yourself like that this thing could happen to anyone." he said nicely. Mike helps me pick everything up off the ground. As we were cleaning up Mike accidently knocked my glasses off my face but I didn't notice I zipped up my bag. I set my bag on the floor in front of the passenger seat. "I think that these are yours" he said sweetly.

He handed me my glasses I thanked him and our eyes meet for the second time. "Hey did I ever tell you that you have pretty eyes?" he said in a flirty tone "Yeah on the bus this morning like ten times." I pointed out. "Right I knew that." He said blushing. I giggled a little and a smile appeared on my face. "Did you know that your eyes shine like stars when you laugh" he said still in a flirty tone. "No but now I do" I said still smiling.

"Guys I hate to break up this conversation but Mike if you don't leave soon you are going to miss the bus." Dr. Oliver said politely. Mike looked down at his watch and thanked him. He leaned in again and gave me another quick peck on the cheek and rushed to catch the bus. I felt my legs turn to jelly and my body started to fall backwards. I caught myself using the jeep door and I heard Dr. Oliver calling to me. "Hey Tracy you ok Tracy!" he calls. "Yeah I'm ok " I said turning back around. I open the car door and get inside.

Dr. Oliver's place

After we stopped at my house to get a change of clothes for school tomorrow. When I climb back inside I buckled up and he put the jeep in drive. Ten minutes later the jeep pulled into the driveway. After Dr. Oliver had turned off the engine and he looks over at me. He saw me fast asleep in the passenger seat and a smile appeared on his face. He shook me gently "Hey Tracy wake up were here" he said sounding like a father waking up his sleeping child. I slowly open my eyes and yawned.

"Sorry about that Dr. Oliver." I apologize. "No prob I was just wondering when you were going to fall asleep considering that you looked really tired since this morning." He said in an understanding tone. "Yeah I 've been fighting jet lag all morning and on top of that I only slept two hours last night" I told him. "The flight in was that bad?" he asked. I nodded. I grab my things and we head inside the house.

He showed me to the guest room and I opened the door. I set my things near the desk by the window and look around the room. "What do you think?" he asked me."It's nice I can't compare it to my new room until I get a chance to unpack. It's the same size as my old room in Michigan." I answer. He decided to give me a chance to get settled in so he turned around to left the room. I decided not to start my homework so I walked over to the bed.

I lay down on it and it was a soft as a cloud. The quietness of the forest was all I need to help me fall back to sleep again. About ten minutes later Dr. Oliver decided to go check on how I was doing. He slowly walked up the stair to the guest room "Hey Tracy you doing ok" he asked as he knocked on the door. He didn't get a response so he opened the door quietly. He saw me fast asleep on the bed. "I should have guess that." He whispers. He walks over to the bed and gently slid my glasses off my face trying not to wake me up. He set my glasses on the end table and tiptoed out of the room so I could sleep.

Kitchen

I walk in. "Hey Tracy how did you sleep?" he asked me with a smile. "Ok so how long was I out away?" I said smiling back."About two hours" he answered. "You could have woken me up if you had something else planed" I said feeling guilty."Considering that your were completely comatose I doubt that the school marching band would have woken you up" he joked. "Very funny Dr. Oliver" I joked back. "There is something I wanted to talk to you about." He said changing the tone of his voice."What is it Dr. Oliver?" I asked confused.

He rolls up his sleeve and I see a bracelet with a rock on it like the one I found but it was black. "What does this have to do with me Dr. Oliver?" I asked even more confused than his bracelet turned into something that looked like a Brachiosaurus. I grab hold of the table in shock. "Wait that looks like a morpher so you want me to become a … I mean you want to join the power rangers." I stammered.


	6. wait I'm a what? part 2

Tracy's POV

Kitchen

Dr. Oliver got up from his chair, walked over to me, and placed his hand on my shoulder. I was still in shock about what was going on. "Tracy you ok?" he asked me again. "Yeah just give me minute" I said giving him a reassuring smile. "I know that this isn't what you were expecting to happen when you moved out here." He said calmly. "You can say that again but do you really need another ranger?" I ask him. "We could always use the help fighting against Mesogog." He said. "I'm guess that Mesogog is the freak who is trying to take over the world." I said.

"Yup and I hate to tell you this but the thing with dino gems is that you can't choice them they choice you." he explained. "Well can't it UN choose me and I thought in order to become a Ranger you need super powers." I said trying to make an excuse. "You will soon enough" he said not falling for that lame excuse. "Come Dr. Oliver" I said rolling my eyes. "I'm serious" he said in a very believable tone.

"Well even if the gem did give me super powers I don't feel any different and I'm can't be a Power Ranger I don't have what it takes." I said trying not to get extremely upset. I took the gem out of my pocket and slammed it on the table. As my hand hit the table the force of the hit caused it to split in half. "Ok how did I do that?" I asked in surprise. "Looks like the gems power is starting to bond with you and the gem wouldn't have bonded with you if you didn't have something inside you that could handle the power." He said smiling.

"Well that's good to know but I guess all the cooler powers have been taken so I got stuck with super strength." I complained. "Super strength isn't all that bad" he complemented. "Ok Dr. Oliver whatever you say but in order to become a Ranger don't I need a morpher." I said hoping that I wouldn't get a morpher anytime soon. "You will soon enough. Come on there is someone I would like you to meet" he said as he picked my gem up off the floor.

We walk out of the kitchen and head to the main entrance. I see a mini T-Rex Skelton sitting on a counter in the room next to the entrance. He walked over to it and touched the jaw. Then a trap door opens in front of me. "Dr. Oliver are you a science teacher or batman?" I said trying to make joke. He chuckled and asked me to follow him.

The cave below Dr. Oliver house

We walked down a flight of stairs and when we reached the bottom. I looked around and I couldn't believe what I saw. "Dr. Oliver what is this place?" I asked. "It's the command center" he answered. "OK so who did you want to meet anyway?" I said as I asked my next question.  
I turn around and see a woman with a friendly smile on her face she held a box in her left hand.  
"Tracy this is Hayley" Dr. Oliver said introducing me to her. "HI Hayley is nice to meet you" I said shaking her right hand. "The feeling is mutual" she said accepting my hand shake. "So what's in the box?" I ask her. "Why don't you open it and see" she answered handing me the box. I open the box and saw my morpher. "Oh yeah I should have guessed that" I said feeling like an idiot. "So why don't you give it a go?" she asked.

"I would but doesn't it have some special password." I answer. "Yes all you need to say is Dino Thunder Power up but first can I see it for a second and your dino gem too" he explained. I handed the morpher and my gem to Dr. Oliver. He placed the gem over the morpher and the gem seemed to disappear into the morpher. Then he handed it back to me and I put the morpher on my wrist. "Ok well here goes nothing. Dino Thunder Power up" I yell.

I do a back flip and a few seconds later I stood in front of Hayley and Dr. Oliver in a pink ranger suit. "How do you feel?" Hayley asked. "I can't really explain it." I answer "it just takes a little getting used to." Dr. Oliver said knowing that I was feeling the same way he felt the day his friends broke Rita's spell over him and he was asked to join the team. "OK Dr. Oliver whatever you say but how do I go back to normal anyway?" I ask him. "Just say power down." He answered. "Power down." I said crossing my arms. After I said that I changed back into my old self. "Ok I think that is enough ranger action for one year." I said jokingly.

I took of the morpher and gave to back to Dr. Oliver "Maybe you should try to find another pink ranger I'll only mess things up." I said looking down at my feet. "How do you know that you haven't even gone out on the battle field yet." He said trying to convince me to stay. "Just trust me I'm no hero. I all the monsters would say I'm weak, small, and would make a great punching bag." I said trying to convince him to find someone else. "Come on don't you think that you are overreacting just a bit because that is not what I see." He said giving me a reassuring smile.  
"Really what do you see Dr. Oliver?" I ask him. "I see a strong willed and courageous young woman who just wants to prove to the world that they shouldn't judge people by how they look on the outside because a person true power comes from who they are on the inside." He answered. My eyes started to fill with tears so I took off my glasses.

"Tracy, why are you crying?" Hayley asked me confused. "No one has ever picked that up about me after meeting me for the first time. My whole life people have always judged me by my how I looked on the outside they never took the time to get to know me. Dr. Oliver did you really mean what you said?" I answered all choked up. Dr. Oliver walks over to me and used his hands to wipe the tears from my eyes.

"Yes I did" he said proudly. I thanked him and put my glasses back on. "I would love to stay longer but I need to go open the cybercafé." Hayley said breaking up the touching scene. "Cybercafé?" I asked bluntly. "It's a coffee shop and a teen hang out spot here in Reefside." She explained. "Sounds cool" I said full of intrigue. "Do you want to check it out?" she asked. I nodded with much excitement."Cool I see you soon." She said smiling.

We waved good bye as she walked back up the stairs. Before we headed back upstairs he put my morpher in to a case and it changed into a bracelet like the one he whore. "Why don't you hold on to this for a while?" Dr. Oliver asks "Ok Dr. Oliver I will so I guess this means I'm officially a power ranger now." I said. "Yes. Yes it does so welcome to the team." Dr. Oliver said with a smile.


	7. enter the Giganotosaurus part 1

Tracy's POV

Hayley's Cyberspace

Dr. Oliver and I pull up in the jeep. I undo my seatbelt and jump out of my side of the jeep. Then I noticed the gang walking up. "Hey guys" I said waving to them  
" So you heard about this place from Hayley Right?" Ethan asked. "Yup" I answered.

We walk inside and as we enter the main room I do a 360 degree turn to get a good look at the room. Then Hayley walks up."Hello again Tracy so what do you think?" she asked me with a smile. "It's nice" I said politely. "Hayley you have to hear Tracy sing she is really good" Kira bragged again. "Kira would you stop making a big deal of my ability to sing I'm not as good as you are." I whined gving her my evil look. "Nice try but I knew that you would say that." Kira said not giving in to my evil look.

"Well I guess I could sing one song I mean just for fun." I said. "Great" Hayley said Smiling with delight. I walked over to the stage and climbed onto it. "So what are you going to sing?" she asked me very curious. 'It's a surprise but the only problem is the music is on my IPod." I answered. "No problem I could just plug it into a lab top then the song well play through the speaker throughout the cafe" she explained.

I gave my IPod and the connect cable to Hayley. She plugged it into a lab top and I got down from the stage so I could pick a song. I picked a random song and hit play. I walked back to the stage and climbed back onto it. Then "Good Girl" began to play. I look down at Kira and she mouths to me knock em dead. I smile at her and started to sing with the same amount of confidence I sang with in music class earlier that day.

_Hey, good girl__  
__With your head in the clouds__  
__I bet you I can tell you__  
__What you're thinkin' about__  
__You'll see a good boy__  
__Gonna give you the world__  
__But he's gonna leave you cryin'__  
__With your heart in the dirt__  
__His lips are dropping honey__  
__But he'll sting you like a bee__  
__So lock up all your loving__  
__Go and throw away the key__  
__Hey good girl__  
__Get out while you can__  
__I know you think you got a good man__  
__[Chorus]__  
__Whyyyy, why you gotta be so bliiiind?__  
__Won't you open your eeeyes?__  
__It's just a matter of time 'till you find__  
__He's no good, girl__  
__No good for you__  
__you better get to getting on your goodbye shoes and go, go, go...__  
__Better listen to me__  
__He's low, low, low...__  
__Hey, good girl__  
__You got a heart of gold__  
__You want a white wedding__  
__And a hand you can hold__  
__Just like you should, girl__  
__Like every good girl does__  
__Want a fairytale ending, somebody to love__  
__But he's really good at lying girl__  
__Yeah, he'll leave you in the dust__  
__'Cause when he says forever__  
__Well, it don't mean much__  
__Hey good girl__  
__So good for him__  
__Better back away honey__  
__You don't know where he's been __  
__[Chorus] __  
__Whyyyy, why you gotta be so bliiiind?__  
__Won't you open your eeeyes?__  
__It's just a matter of time 'till you find__  
__He's no good, girl__  
__No good for you__  
__you better get to getting on your goodbye shoes and go, go, go...__  
__Yeah yeah yeah, he's low__  
__Yeah yeah yeah__  
__[Bridge]__  
__He's no good, girl__  
__Why can't you see?__  
__He'll take your heart and break it__  
__Listen to me, yeah__  
__[Chorus - Outro]__  
__Whyyyy, why you gotta be so bliiiind?__  
__Won't you open your eeeeyes?__  
__It's just a matter of time 'till you find__  
__He's no good, he's no good__  
__Won't you open up your eeeeyes?__  
__It's just a matter of time 'till you find__  
__He's no good, girl__  
__He's no good for you__  
__You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes_

When the song ended I heard the roar of applause and load whistles. I jumped down from the stage and walked over to my friends. "Kira you were right" Ethan said giving Conner a high five. "Yeah Tracy you were great." He complemented.  
I thanked him. "Imagine how it would sound it the two of them would sing together" Trent said well as giddy as a someone at a comic book convention, "Yeah that would be on great show" Ethan added in just as excited.

"I can picture the poster "Tonight at Hayley's Cyberspace one night only the incredible signing duo of Kira Ford and Tracy Burlew."Trent continued. I let out a loud whistle to silence everyone. "Hey guys I appreciate what you are saying but you made it sound like I already agreed to do it." I said trying not to sound ungrateful. Kira came over and put her hand on my shoulder. I look over at her

"Hey Tracy what if I make you a deal." She said trying to sound like a manger or something. "I'm listening" I said trying to sound interested. "What if we just do one rehearsal just to see how we sound and if you still don't want to do the show its ok." she offered. "Well I guess that would be ok." I said smiling. "Great I'll go tell the band." she said smiling as well.

"Wait you have a band?" I asked her in a shocked tone. "Yup and we could cover some of the songs that you like." She said hoping that would make me a little more interested in doing the show. "Cool I'll give you a song list at school tomorrow." I told her felling a little excited about the show now She nodded. Kira and the others left. Leaving just Dr. Oliver, Hayley, and ME standing in the room.

Normal POV

Mesogog Island fortress

Mesogog was talking with his henchman. "Have you fools found my gem yet?" he asked his useless Henchmen. "Yes my lord but I'm afraid that some teenage girl found it" Elsa answered. "Those blasted teenagers" Mesogog growled under his breath. "I have finished the zord you asked for my lord." Zeltrax said hoping that he finally had made his master proud that he had not messed anything up ( not yet anyway). "Good I'm sure that Dr. Oliver has taught the girl who found my gem how to become a Power Ranger so let's go make her feel welcome." he said very evilly. "Yes my lord." he two henchmen answer in unison

Back in the city

Kira and the gang were walking around and the Sky turned black. "Guys I have a bad feeling about this" Ethan said senescing déjà vu. "I know Ethan this is what happened when Mesogog released the zords the first time." Conner said having the same felling as his friend. Then the Giganotosaurus zord appeared and started at destroy the city. "Looks like Mesogog made a new toy for us" Ethan said trying to crack a joke. "No time for jokes Ethan come on guys we have to stop that thing. You guys ready?" Conner said as his bracelet turned in his morpher. "Ready" the other said as their bracelets did the same thing. "Dino thunder power up" yell Conner Kira and Ethan. "White ranger Dino power" Trent yells.

"Hello rangers" Elsa said slyfully. "Elsa what are you doing here?" the red ranger asked. "My job Tyrnodrones attack!" Elsa answered. The Tyrnodrones rushed in towards the rangers. "Man these things are tougher then the last time we battled them" said the red ranger as he tried to battle the super powered Tyrnodrones. Ethan called for backup as talked into his morpher. "Hey Dr. O we could use some dino help out here. Mesogog created a new zord and it is destroying the city." the blue informed his fellow ranger in between fighting off the Tdrones.

Cyberspace 

"Ok Ethan we're on our way" Dr. Oliver told the blue ranger. "Ok Dr. O " the blue ranger said with . Oliver looked at Tracy and saw a look pure panic on herface. "Tracy I know you're scared but you are the only one person who can tame that zord. I know you can do this." he said trying to insure confidence into the new pink ranger. She nodded. "I'll go back to the lab to see what I can find out about our new friend" she announced to her friend. "Thanks Hayley" he said. Hayley locked up and we went off to help the others

Tracy's POV

Back at the battle

Dr. Oliver and I came in. "Ok Dr. Oliver you sure that I can tame that thing it's huge." I said trying not to sell myself short. "Yes you can your morpher will convey your taught to it." he explained. I spoke into my morpher and tried to tame the zord but nothing happened. "Dr. Oliver it's not working now what?" I said very panicked. "Just keep trying" he said encouragingly. I tried again but this time when I spoke into my morpher to tame it. I felt a rush of electricity flow through my morpher. I cried out in pain.

"Tracy you ok?" he yells. "Yup I'm fine but why isn't this working?" I asked. "Because pink ranger this zord is programmed so it can't be turned over to the good side." The women in black explained. MY morpher started to chirp.

"Hayley" I answer. "I wouldn't be so sure about that" Hayley said confidently.  
"What do you mean?" I asked her. "All you need is to try a different wave length." She explained. "Hayley you don't mean." I said in shock. "Yes Tracy you have to sing in order to break the sectary mechanism" she explained more in depth. "No way I'm not going to sing to some hunk of mettle and I don't really need a zord do I?" I complained. "I guess you rangers friends will just have to destroy it in order to save the city won't they?" the woman in black said evilly.

* * *

**Will Tracy sing to tame to tame to zord or will the other rangers have no choice but to destroy it? Part 2 coming soon**


	8. enter the Giganotosaurus part 2

Normal POV

The Rangers had called for the Megazord in order to stop the rogue zord form destroying the city. "Tracy you have to sing it's the only way." Hayley reminds me."I can't do it. There has to be some other way to tame that thing." Tracy begs hoping that there really was another looked up and saw that the giganotosaurus zord had knocked the thudersaurs to the ground. It was prepared to stomp my new friends into tiny little dino bits. "Don't worry Tracy we're fine but the thudersaurs can't take much more of this" the red ranger explained. Tracy knew what she had to do to save my new friends and the city. "Well here goes nothing." She said after taking a deep breath. She started to sing the first song that popped into her head.

_I can almost see it  
That dream I'm dreaming but  
There's a voice inside my head sayin,  
You'll never reach it,  
Every step I'm taking,  
Every move I make feels  
Lost with no direction  
My faith is shaking but I  
Got to keep trying  
Got to keep my head held high_

There's always going to be another mountain  
I'm always going to want to make it move  
Always going to be an uphill battle,  
Sometimes I'm gonna to have to lose,  
Ain't about how fast I get there,  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb

Tracy looked up and saw that the zord was starting to calm down."Tracy its workin keep going" the red ranger encouages. She continued to sing.

_The struggles I'm facing,  
The chances I'm taking  
Sometimes might knock me down but  
No I'm not breaking  
I may not know it  
But these are the moments that  
I'm going to remember most yeah  
Just got to keep going  
And I,  
I got to be strong  
Just keep pushing on, cause_

There's always going to be another mountain  
I'm always going to want to make it move  
Always going to be an uphill battle,  
Sometimes I'm gonna to have to lose,  
Ain't about how fast I get there,  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb (yeah)

"That little brat is about to tame that zord Tdrones get her" the women in black yells. The t-drones come after me. Dr. Oliver stop them beofre they got to close. "Tracy I can handle the tyrnodrones. You just keep doing what you're doing." he stated. She nodded and continued to sing.

_There's always going to be another mountain  
I'm always going to want to make it move  
Always going to be an uphill battle,  
Sometimes you going to have to lose,  
Ain't about how fast I get there,  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb (yeah yeah ea ea)_

Keep on moving  
Keep climbing  
Keep the faith baby  
It's all about  
It's all about  
The climb  
Keep the faith  
Keep your faith  
Whoa a oh oh

When Tracy finished the Zord turned from gray to pink. "Wow I did it I..." She said weakly. Everything started spinning and she began to feel dizzy. She fell to her knees and did her best to shake off the dizziness. "I think I should get my master gem back now." the Elsa said over to Tracy and grabbs her by the wrist.

"Sorry girly but pink is so last season." She said smiling an evil smile."Well whoever you are. I'll never give you the gem back." Tracy said still trying shake off the dizziness. "I guess I should introduce myself the name is Elsa" she said ."Elsa I think that Mesogog needs to find better help." Tracy said as she slowly started to regain her vision. "Why is that ranger?" she asked. "Since you are not a very good henchman if you lost the gem in the first place." she said stating my opinion.

Elsa drew out her sword. "You are not in any position to be making jokes ranger. Now give me the gem." she commanded."First of all that wasn't a joke it was an opinion. Second I'll never give you the gem never." she snapped."Suit yourself ranger. I'll just have to destroy you." she said in that same evil tone. Elsa threw her against the wall.

Tracy hit the wall hard. Then landed on the ground demorphed. Elsa charges in full speed. At least that was what Tracy thought everything was blurry again. "I guess that this is my first and last battle as a power ranger." she thought to herself.

Then everything went black. Shecould still hear everything that was going on around her."I don't think so Elsa" Dr. Oliver protests. He uses his Bracho Staff to block her sword. Then he did a downward kick to push her back."This isn't over power rangers your new friend may have tamed the zord. She'll never be able to control the power that the zord contains within." Elsa yells as she escaped through an Invisi-Portal.

Dr. Oliver goes back into civilian form. He turns around to see Tracy laying on the ground "Tracy!" he yells. He runs over to her and bends down. "Tracy you ok?" he asks as he is try to wake her up. Tracy slowly wakes up. She tries to get back to her feet. She felt her body shake like a leaf every time she moves a muscle. Dr. Oliver helps Tracy back to her feet. As soon as shetook one step her body gave out right then and there. Dr. Oliver caught her in his arms before she hit the ground. "Thanks Dr. Oliver I guess I'm not a very good ranger after all." She said sadly."Don't say that you were amazing" he said proud of his newest ranger.

The other rangers run up in civilian form."Dr. O is right" Conner said agreeing with his science teacher. "Thanks guys" Tracy said with smile on her face."You've proved something today." Ethan said. "What was that Ethan?" she asks him kinda confused.  
"That music has the power to tame a 20 story mechanical dino and save the city all at the same time." he chuckled.

"Hey Ethan leave the jokes to the professional .I hope that I will never have to do that ever again." Tracy said before she drifts inot dream land. "Tracy!" Kira yells concerned for her new friend. "Don't worry Kira she's just exhausted. Come on let's take her back to the lab." He said trying to calm down the worried yellow ranger.  
Conner took Tracy out of Dr. Oliver's arms and put her on his back. They started for the lab.

The lab

Hayley had a cot set up. Dr. Oliver walks over to it and Hayley follow suit. She took Tracy off his back and lay her down gently. Dr. Oliver slid Tracy's glasses off her face and put them in his jacket pocket for save storage. They walk back to the middle of the room

"Hayley, how did you know that if Tracy sang the zord would calm down?" Conner asked her. "Actually I didn't." Hayley answered. The whole team gasped in disbelief. "You're kidding right Hayley?" Ethan asked. "I'm not Ethan I noticed that the usual taming method wasn't working and when I was look at the schematics of the zord the shock that Tracy felt the second time she tried to tame the zord would have kept getting stronger and stronger each time." She explains ."If Tracy continued to tame the zord using telepathy she could be in worse shape then she is now." Ethan said very concerned.

"Yes" she said."Why did you tell her to sing?" Dr. Oliver asked his friend. "That was the only thing I could think of at the time." She said telling him the truth. "OK well it's getting late I think we could all use some shut eye." He said sounding like a father again instead of a teacher. Everyone says their goodbyes and walks up the stairs.


	9. day before the concert

Tracy's POV

Kira and I were at the cyberspace doing a final run through for the concert tomorrow."Tracy you excited?" Kira asks me knowing full well what my answer will be. "More like nervous." I answer. "Remember I'm going to be there on stage with you" she reminds me. "Right." I said smiling back at her. The band starts to play "Good Girl".

**_I started to sing perfectly_**.  
Hey, good girl  
With your head in the clouds  
I bet you I can tell you  
What you're thinkin' about  
You'll see a good boy  
Gonna give you the world  
But he's gonna leave you cryin'  
With your heart in the dirt  
His lips are dripping honey  
But he'll sting you like a bee  
So lock up all your love and  
Go and throw away the key  
Hey good girl  
Get out while you can  
I know you think you got a good man

**_Kira and I start to sing together _**

Why, why you gotta be so blind?  
Won't you open up your eyes?  
It's just a matter of time 'til you find  
He's no good, girl  
No good for you  
You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes and go, go, go...  
Better listen to me  
He's low, low, low...

**_Kira _**

Hey, good girl  
You got a heart of gold  
You want a white wedding  
And a hand you can hold  
Just like you should, girl  
Like every good girl does  
Want a fairy tale ending, somebody to love  
But he's really good at lying  
Yeah, he'll leave you in the dust  
'Cause when he says forever  
Well, it don't mean much  
Hey good girl  
So good for him  
Better back away honey  
You don't know where he's been

**_Kira and I _**

Why, why you gotta be so blind?  
Won't you open up your eyes?  
It's just a matter of time 'til you find  
He's no good, girl  
No good for you  
You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes and go, go, go...  
Yeah yeah yeah, he's low  
Yeah yeah yeah

**_I sing a mini solo _**

_He's no good, girl  
Why can't you see?  
He'll take your heart and break it  
Listen to me, yeah  
_

**_Kira and I _**

_Whyyyy, why you gotta be so bliiiind?  
Won't you open your eeeeyes?  
It's just a matter of time 'till you find  
He's no good, he's no good  
Won't you open up your eeeeyes?  
It's just a matter of time 'till you find  
He's no good, girl  
He's no good for you  
You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes_

The song ends. Kira told the band to head back home to rest up for the concert tomorrow. "Hey Tracy that was great." She comliments."Thanks Kira I just hope it will sound that good at the concert." I said trying to sound as confident as possible  
"don't sell yourself short ok. the concert will be amazing." She said encouragingly.

Then I saw Mike walk over with a smoothie in his hand. "Hey Kira how long has Mike been here?" I whisper slash ask her. "not to long I think Hayley let him in when we were practicing." She answers. "Great." I said sarcastically. "Good luck." She said slyly. "Wait where are you going you can't…" I said trying to get her to come back.

Kira walk over to Hayley. "Kira what are you planning?" Hayley asked her. "Just watch and find out." She answered smiling. Mike handed me the smoothie. I thanked him. "I guess you heard that last song huh?" I said shyly. He nods."I never knew that you sing like an angel." Mike said smiling. "Thanks that's really sweet." I said shyly. I took a sip of the smoothie.

"I have something that I wanted to ask you." he said blushing."What is it?" I ask as I took another sip "Would you be my date to the homecoming dance next Saturday? he asks. I choked on the smoothie. "You ok?" he asked me trying to keep a straight face. "Yes and you really want to go with me?" I said. "Yes I do why are you so surprised?" he said smiling.

I set the smoothie down on the table. "Because you are such a sweet guy. I never thought someone like you would ever want to go the dance with someone like me." I answer."Why not you are smart, funny, really talented." He compliments."I'm not that smart" I said modestly. "I forgot modest too." he adds. I chuckled.

"And have a really cute laugh." he continues."Are you done complimenting me yet?" I ask trying to make it sound like I sick of hearing him compliment me."Yes, considering I can't think of anything right now." He admitted. "Mike I have one more thing I want to say to you before I answer your question." I said as I took a deep breath.

"What is it?" He asks. "I really like you." I said hoping that I just didn't make the biggest mistake of my life. "I really like you too." He said smiling. We stood laughing for a few minutes. "So will you go to homecoming with me?" he asked again. I nodded.

"There is only one problem." I said. "What's that?" he asked. "I can't dance" I admit. "That makes two of us." he jokes. Mike moved closer and our eyes meet for the first time. Then I felt his lips press against mine. I never felt something like this before the spark was so strong. I felt the butterflies in my stomach flutter like crazy. I just ignored them. "so this is what a first kiss is supposed to feel like." I thought to myself When the kiss ended Mike and I had a big smile on our faces.

"Well I guess I'll see you later angel." he said sweetly. "Wow I have a pet name already boy you work fast don't you?" I said making a joke. Mike laughs."Yes, I'll see you at the concert tomorrow night." He said happily. I nodded and he turns around to leave. I sat down at the table to finish the smoothie Mike gave me. Hayley and Kira walk over to me.

"Hey guys" I said still smiling like a love sick puppy."So Tracy was I right about Mike?" she asked me. "Yes Kira" I answer. Then I heard my phone go off I took it out of my purse to answer it.

"Hello" I answer. "Hey Sweetie" my mom's voice came from the other end. "Hey mom, what's the scoop?" I ask her. "Your dad and I have an early birthday present for you." She answered. "Early birthday present really?" I said happily. "Yes so when are you coming home?" she asked."We just finished up. I was just heading there now." I tell her. "Good see you soon." she said quickly. I hung up and put my phone back in my purse.

"Wait tomorrow's your birthday?" Kira asks kinda of surprised. "Yup" I said happily.  
"Why did you tell us?" Kira asks. "You never asked." I said. Hayley could tell if Kira continue to ask me questions. I was going to explode form excitement. She offered to give me a ride to my place.

My house

Hayley, Kira, and Me pull up into the driveway in Hayley's car. The first thing I see is a yellow Chevrolet Malibu parked next to my mom's car. My mom was standing next it. I get the car. I run over her. "Thank you mom" I said giving her a bear hug. "I take it you like your gift?" my mom said smiling."Yes, this is the best birthday present ever." I said smiling. "Happy Birthday. I thought you would say that. Why don't you take it for a spin around the block?" She offered. "Can I?" I ask. "Sure go for it." she said as she handed me the keys to my car. I walked over to my new car. I unlocked the driver's side door and climbed inside. I put the key in the ignition and started it up. The engine purred like a kitten and I rolled down the window. I buckled myself in and put it in reverse. I slowly backed out of the driveway then put it in drive. As I drove away my mom could hear the shrieks of delight as the car faded from sight.


	10. the concert

Tracy's POV

Kira and I were standing on the stage as we watched the crowd file in."You ready to rock?" Kira asks. "I think so." I answer. "Remember you not alone up there. Try relax and have fun." She said with a smile. "I will thanks Kira" I said smiling back. I turn around and the rest of the band gave me a thumbs up."Well here they are Tracy Burlew and Kira Ford." Hayley announced . The sound of a loud applause filled the room as the band started to play "Brand new day" by Demi Lovato.I start to sing.

Last year's old news  
I'm breaking out my six-string  
And playing from my heart  
It's not déjà vu  
'Cause it's another summer  
That's how this chapter starts

I'm gonna run so fast till I can't breathe  
Come along and follow me  
Let's make some noise we never did before

It's a brand new day  
Don't you see me  
Changing up my ways  
So completely?  
This time I'm gonna sing  
And you're gonna hear it  
This time I'm gonna show you that I got the spirit  
It's a brand new day  
And I'm feeling good  
And I'm feeling good

So drama-free  
I'm all about the music  
I just wanna sing  
Watch me live out my dreams  
I'm gonna rock that stage  
And give my everything

I'm gonna dance until my feet can't move  
Come along; get in the groove  
Let's shine brighter than we did before

It's a brand new day  
Don't you see me  
Changing up my ways  
So completely?  
This time I'm gonna sing  
And you're gonna hear it  
This time I'm gonna show you that I got the spirit  
It's a brand new day  
And I'm feeling good

[Kira](Whatcha gonna do? Whatcha gonna do?)  
[Me] I'm gonna laugh through the summer with you  
[Kira] (Who you gonna be? Who you gonna be?)  
[Me]: You'll just have to watch and can't believe  
[Kira] (Where you gonna go? Where you gonna go?)  
[ME] Anywhere my heart wants me to go  
I'm gonna sing, I'm gonna dance  
I'm gonna write, I'm gonna play  
I'm gonna try my hand at everything

'Cause it's a brand new day  
Don't you see me  
Changing up my ways  
So completely?  
This time I'm gonna sing  
And you're gonna hear it  
This time I'm gonna show you that I got the spirit  
It's a brand new day

It's a brand new day  
Don't you see me  
Changing up my ways  
(It's a brand new day)  
So completely?  
This time I'm gonna sing  
And you're gonna hear it  
This time I'm gonna show you that I got the spirit  
It's a brand new day  
And I'm feeling good  
(It's a brand new day)  
It's a brand new day  
And I'm feeling good  
Feeling good  
And I'm feeling good

When the song ends the room filled with applause again. The band started to play the next song.

**Me**  
Turn on that Radio  
As loud as it can go  
Wanna dance until my feet can´t feel the ground  
(feel the ground)  
say goodbye to all my fears  
one good song they disappear  
An nothin´in the world can bring me down  
(bring me down)

**Kira**  
Hand Clapping  
Hip Shaking  
Heartbreaking  
There´s no faking  
What you feel when you're right at home  
(Yeah) (yeah)  
**  
****Kira**** and I**  
Music in my soul  
I can hear it every day, and every night  
It´s the one thing on my mind  
Music´s got control  
And I´m never letting go, no no  
I just want to play music

**Kira**  
Got my six string on my back  
Don't need anything but that  
Everything I want is here with me (here with me)  
So forget that fancy car  
I´dont need to go that far  
What´s driving me is following my dream. Yeah  
(yeah)  
**  
****Me**  
Hand Capping  
Hip Shaking  
Heartbreaking  
There´s no faking  
What you feel when you're on a roll  
(Yeah) (yeah)

**Kir****a and I**  
Music in my soul  
I can hear it every day, and every night  
It´s the one thing on my mind  
Music´s got control  
And I´m never letting go, no no  
I just want to play music

**Me **  
Can't imagine what it´d be like  
Without the sound of all my hero´s singing all my  
favorite songs  
So I can sing along  
**  
Kira and I**  
Music in my soul  
I can never hear it every day, and every night  
It´s the one thing on my mind  
Music´s got control  
And I´m never letting go, no no  
I just want to play music  
All night long

Applause filled the room again. "Thanks everyone I just wanted to say something. Even though I have been in Reefside only a few days this place has kinda started to go on me. The truth is I still miss everyone back in Michigan so this song is for them." I announce. The band stated to play " Wherever I go". I started to sing with a lot of emotion.

Here we are now  
Everything is about to change  
We face tomorrow as we say goodbye to yesterday  
A chapter ending but the stories only just begun  
A page is turning for everyone  
So I'm moving on  
Letting go  
Holding on to tomorrow  
I've always got the memories while I'm finding out who I'm gonna be  
We might be apart but I hope you always know  
You'll be with me wherever I go  
Wherever I go  
So excited I can barely even catch my breath  
WE have each other to lean on for the road ahead  
This happy ending is the start of all our dreams  
And I know your heart is with me  
So I'm moving on  
Letting go  
Holding on to tomorrow  
I've always got the memories while I'm finding out who I'm gonna be  
We might be apart but I hope you always know  
You'll be with me wherever I go  
Its time to show the world we've got something to say  
A song to sing out loud we'll never fade away  
I know I'll miss you but we'll meet again someday  
We'll never fade away  
So I'm moving on  
Letting go  
Holding on to tomorrow  
I've always got the memories while I'm finding out who I'm gonna be  
We might be apart but I hope you always know  
You'll be with me  
So I'm moving on  
Letting go  
Holding on to tomorrow  
I've always got the memories while I'm finding out who I'm gonna be  
We might be apart but I hope you always know  
You'll be with me wherever I go

Wherever I, Wherever I go

When the song ends. I look into the crowd and see some of the teenagers all choked up. When the band started to play "Good Girl" the mood of the room changed in the blink of an eye.

**Me**  
Hey, good girl  
With your head in the clouds  
I bet you I can tell you  
What you're thinkin' about  
You'll see a good boy  
Gonna give you the world  
But he's gonna leave you cryin'  
With your heart in the dirt  
His lips are dropping honey  
But he'll sting you like a bee  
So lock up all your loving  
Go and throw away the key  
Hey good girl  
Get out while you can  
I know you think you got a good man

**Kira and I**  
Whyyyy, why you gotta be so bliiiind?  
Won't you open your eeeyes?  
It's just a matter of time 'till you find  
He's no good, girl  
No good for you  
you better get to getting on your goodbye shoes and go, go, go...  
Better listen to me  
He's low, low, low...

**Kira**  
Hey, good girl  
You got a heart of gold  
You want a white wedding  
And a hand you can hold  
Just like you should, girl  
Like every good girl does  
Want a fairytale ending, somebody to love  
But he's really good at lying girl  
Yeah, he'll leave you in the dust  
'Cause when he says forever  
Well, it don't mean much  
Hey good girl  
So good for him  
Better back away honey  
You don't know where he's been

**Kira and I**  
Whyyyy, why you gotta be so bliiiind?  
Won't you open your eeeyes?  
It's just a matter of time 'till you find  
He's no good, girl  
No good for you  
you better get to getting on your goodbye shoes and go, go, go...  
Yeah yeah yeah, he's low  
Yeah yeah yeah

**Me**  
He's no good, girl  
Why can't you see?  
He'll take your heart and break it  
Listen to me, yeah

Kira and ME: Whyyyy, why you gotta be so bliiiind?  
Won't you open your eeeeyes?  
It's just a matter of time 'till you find  
He's no good, he's no good  
Won't you open up your eeeeyes?  
It's just a matter of time 'till you find  
He's no good, girl  
He's no good for you  
You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes

A loud applause rang through the room. The band started to play the last song "The Climb" by Miley Cyrus.

**Me**  
can almost see it.  
That dream I'm dreamin, but  
there's a voice inside my head saying you'll never reach it.  
Every step I'm taking.  
Every move I make feels  
Lost with no direction.  
My faith is shakin.  
But I, I gotta keep tryin.  
Gotta keep my head held high.

There's always gonna be another mountain.  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move.  
Always gonna be an uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose.  
Ain't about how fast I get there.  
Ain't about what's waitin on the other side.  
It's the climb.

Kira moved her right arm side to side. The crowd began to sway back and forth.

**Me**  
The struggles I'm facing.  
The chances I'm taking.  
Sometimes might knock me down but  
No I'm not breaking.  
I may not know it but these are the moments that  
I'm gonna remember most, yeah.  
Just gotta keep going.  
And I, I gotta be strong.  
Just keep pushing on 'cause  
There's always gonna be another mountain.  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move.  
Always gonna be an uphill battle  
But Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose.  
Ain't about how fast I get there.  
Ain't about what's waitin on the other side.  
It's the climb.  
Yeah-yeah  
There's always gonna be another mountain.  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move.  
Always gonna be an uphill battle  
Sometimes you're gonna have to lose.  
Ain't about how fast I get there.  
Ain't about what's waitin on the other side.  
It's the climb.  
Yeah-yeah-yeah  
keep on moving,  
keep climbing,  
and Keep the faith. Baby  
Its all about,  
Its all about the climb  
Keep the faith,  
Keep your faith  
Whooo oh

When the song ended the room filled with applause and whistling. A few minutes later the crowd started to file out of the café. "This was one of the best nights of my life" I thought to myself still with a huge smile on my face.


	11. Super dino Day

Tracy's POV  
I had just got a call from my old karate teacher and he said that he was coming next Friday to test me for my black belt. I was excited and nervous because I hadn't had any time to practice since becoming a ranger. I had just got a text form Kira that the team was meeting for a training session in the woods outside of town.

Dr. O's POV  
I called the others ranger and told them to meet in at the woods outside of town. While Ethan and Conner were sparing I look over towards Tracy. I see her pacing back and forth looking very nervous. "Tracy are you going to join us?" I ask. "Oh yeah sorry I was just thinking about something." She answers. While she is sparing with Trent I could see that she had to have some training in karate because she is doing moves only someone with a brown belt would know. A few minutes later she pinned Trent to the ground. "Did you know that Tracy could fight like that?"Conner asks. "Nope I'm just as surprised as you."Ethan answers. "Tracy you can let him up now." I tell her. "Oh right sorry Trent." Tracy says as she helps Trent back to his feet.

"Tracy do you have a black belt in karate?"Conner asks. "Sorry to disappoint you Conner but I'm a first degree brown belt." She answers. "Wow Tracy that great." I complement. "Thanks Dr.O but I'm kind of nervous about next Friday." She says. "Why?" I ask. "My old karate teacher is going to be flying in next Friday so I can test for my black belt." She answers. "Isn't that good?" Conner asks. "Well yes but there is no way I'm going to be ready in time." She answers. "You will be" I say.

"How Dr. O?" she asks. "Because I'll help you get ready I am a 5th degree black belt myself." I answer. "Really you would do that for me." She says. "Yes." I say. "Do we get to see break boards?" Conner asks. "I don't know if I can still do that I am a little rusty." She answers. "There is one way to find out" I said .I walk to the jeep and took a board out from the floor of the back seat. Then I walk back over to them with the board in my right hand.

"Tracy you ready." I ask. "As ready as I'm going to be." She answers. I held the board up and nodded. She let out a kiai and as her hand struck the board and broke it in half. "Well at least I still can break a board." She says with smile. "How does the test for your black belt even work?" Conner asks. "Let's see I have to do a lot a katas and some other things too that I can't remember off the top of my head." She answers. "It's supposed to be hard?" Conner asks. "Yes Conner that's the point getting your black belt is a huge deal." She answers. "Didn't your teacher give you a list of things he expects you to know?" He asks continuing the game of 20 questions. "Yeah he did I forgot I put it in my bag." She tells him. She walks over to tree where she left her book bag. She opens the front pocket and takes the list out. She walks back over to Conner and hands him the list. "Wow you have a lot of work to do." He says. "Thank you captain obvious Tracy says being sarcastic. Then bunch t-drones showed up.

"Hello rangers I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Elsa says. "Elsa give up you'll never get the gem back" Tracy says confidently. "Think again ranger girl t-drones attack." Elsa yells. The t-drones rush in and as Tracy battles the t-drones. She did a perfect tornado kick knocking several of them to the ground. "Well I guess I still got It." she says with a smile. "Rangers you may have handled the t-drones but how will you handle this," Elsa says as Mesogog newest creature appeared. "Like I didn't see that one coming you guys ready." Conner says. We morph and battle the monster.

Tracy's POV

This battle is taking a lot longer than it usually dose and I was starting to get winded. "Aw dose the pink ranger need a nap" Elsa taunts. "Keep dreaming Elsa this battle is far from over." I say. I feel a sudden rush of power then spikes appear on my uniform. "Hey guys check it out." Conner yells. "Yeah looks like Tracy just got her super dino powers" Ethan says. I attack the monster and cause some major damage. "You just got lucky pink ranger we'll be back." Elsa yells as she escapes into an Invisi-Portal. We all powered down and went back to the lab.

__We're sitting in the lab. I'm trying to figure out what happened to me during the battle. "Dr. Oliver what was with the sudden rush a power?' I ask. "That was your super dino powers." he answers. "Ok that's cool and I don't mean to sound rude or anything but when do I get bike not that I don't like riding double Trent on his ATV no offense." I says. "None taken "Trent replies. "I wouldn't worry Hayley is working on it right now." Dr. Oliver informs.

"Sweet" I say happily. "I know this is random but Tracy did you forget that the homecoming dance is this Saturday?" Conner asks. "Oh crud yeah thanks for add more stress to my schedule Conner" I snap. "Sorry I was just trying to help." Conner says. I know" I say accepting his apology. I start to think about homecoming at my old school. I miss spirit week and the pep rally on Friday before the big homecoming football game against our rival school. I wish I was still there with them I mean I'm not just going to miss homecoming with all my old friends there winter fest spirit week, and getting to vote for our senior song, being the first to get a sneak peak at the year book, missing out on the senior prank (not like I would be the one to actually be there when even one else is pulling it off or anything).

"Tracy earth to Tracy." Conner says waving his hand in front of my face. "Sorry I was just thinking about my old school again." I say. Then the computer scene started to light up "incoming video message" appeared on the scene. "I wonder who could be calling" Dr. Oliver says smiling. He presses enter on the keyboard and I see Sarah's face on the scene.

"Hey T-dawg" she says. "HI Sarah how's JHS holding up without me?" I ask. "It's doing all right but the hallways aren't the same without your smiling face," she answers. "Thanks Sarah so anything interesting happen since I left?" I ask. "Well there was a huge food fight in the cafeteria and several kids got suspended." she replies. "Wow it was that bad" I say. "Yup anyway how is Reefside High?" she inquires. "It's nice" I answer. "I'm just curious what about your new man?" she asked with a smile. "How did you know about that?" I ask back. "Sorry I got in touch with your friend Kira on facebook and she kind of told me." She replied. "Oh I'll tell you about him later I promise." I tell her. "I hate to cut this conversation short but I really should get back to doing my homework. Tracy remember." She says. "VICTORY that's senior battle cry" we say together.

We wave good bye as she signed off. I look over at my new friends. "You guys planed this didn't you?" I ask. "Actually it was Hayley's idea we just helped it along" Ethan answers. "Well thanks that it the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me." I tell them.

Dr. Oliver POV

I was happy to see that smile on her face. "Tracy I'm glad to see the smile back on your face again." I say. "Thanks DR.O but I better head to the mall." She says. "Why?" I ask. "So I can buy a new dress to ware to homecoming of course." She answers. Then Hayley walks in with a remote in her hand. "Tracy before you go I think there is something you might want to see this first." Hayley says with a smile. Hayley presses a button on the remote and one of the walls in the HQ opened up revealing the pink raptor cycle. "Thanks Hayley you rock" Tracy says. "No prob just doing my job." Hayley replies. Then Tracy heads back up stairs and goes out to her car. Hayley follow behind her. Hayley asks if she could tag along to help her pick out a dress. Tracy has no arguments and tells her get in. They both drive off to the mall.

Hayley's POV

I knew that Tracy was happy to have another girl with her to help her pick out a dress. "Tracy you all most ready?" I ask. "Yup" she says as she opens the dressing room door. She walks out in a fuchsia gown with pink roses going down the right side and had sliver sequins around the bust area. "What do you think?" She asks. "It beautiful Tracy you look like a princess" I tell her. "Thanks Hayley" she says smiling. She turns around to look at herself in the mirror. She seemed happy with it. "What's wrong you don't like it?" I ask. "I do it's just I kind of hoped that my mom would be here to help me." She answers.

Then smile turned upside down so I walked over to her. I placed my hand on her shoulder. "Just think of how happy your mom will be when she see you on homecoming night." I remind her. She smiles again and we continue shopping. She tries on two other dresses. One was baby blue the shirt was puffy and had sliver glitter along the bottom that kind of looked like it was sprinkled with fairy dust. The second one was gold one shoulder and had sequins zig zaged down the dress. "Which one are you going to get?" I ask. "I don't know I can't decide" she answers. I had a feeling that she was going to pick the fuchsia dress. We walk to the checkout line and had the pick dress in her hands. "Nice choice" said the women at the register. "Thank you" she said with a smile. She hand the women the money for the dress and we left the store.


	12. Black belt test part 1

Dr. Oliver's POV

I had spent the past week helping Tracy prepare for her black belt test. I was amazed at how fast she seemed to 'relearn' the things she thought she had forgotten. Tracy amazed herself too when she noticed how her stamina had improved over the course of the week. Today was the day she had been anticipating and she felt that she was ready. She had spent the night last night so I walked to the guest room. I knocked on the door and didn't get a response from Tracy on the other side. I slowly opened the door to see her still completely comatose on the bed. "I should have guessed that considering the alarm clock didn't even wake her up." I thought to myself.

I walk over to the bed and tried to wake her up. "Hey there soon to be black belt rise and shine." I said smiling. Tracy rolls over onto her back. "How do you know I'm going to get my black belt?" she questioned me still half asleep. "I just know" I replyed. "Is that your dino intuition" she joked while trying to keep a straight face. "Well at least your sense of humor is still intact. Now time to get ready for school." I said watching her wipe the sleep from her eyes.

She slowly got out of bed and I noticed her favoring her right shoulder a little. I asked her what was wrong. She reassured me that she just slept on it wrong. I left the room so she could change into her outfit for school. A few minutes later she came down stairs with her book bag in her left hand. She was wearing a shirt that said 'I'm too pretty to do math' and a pair of jean shorts. We ate a quick breakfast and headed off to Reefside High.

Tracy's POV

I get out of my car as I closed the driver's side door the pain in right shoulder returned worse than before but I just ignored it slung my book bag onto my back. Then I walked into the school I just got to my locker. I noticed a rose taped to the door and a necklace (with a heart pendent and my birthstone outlining the outside of it) wrapped around the handle. "Mike" I whispered as I removed the rose from the door. A small card fell to the floor as the rose came completely off the door. I set my bag down and set the rose on top of it. I picked up the card and read it. "Tracy I'm sorry I missed your birthday last week so happy belated birthday. Don't worry about homecoming tomorrow it's going to be great. PS good luck on your black belt test too. Love Mike" I closed to card with a smile on my face. I unraveled the necklace form the handle and put it into my pocket before I opened my locker to put everything away except for my science book.

I just closed my locker and turned around to head to class. I was still nervous about my black belt test after school. I didn't see Mike come up behind me. "Hey Darlin did you like your surprise this morning?" he asked. I jumped and dropped my book I quickly turn around. "Dang Mike warn a girl next time huh." I snaped as I tried to get my heart rate back to normal. "Sorry Tracy I didn't mean to startle you like that."He apologized as he picked up my book. "It's ok and I loved your surprise especially the necklace." I said calmly with a smile. I took it out of my pocket and tried to put it myself. I was having a tough time so Mike hands me my book I gave him the necklace. He draped the necklace around my neck and cliped the two sides of the chain together. He let the chain drip off his finger tips and it seemed to melt into my chest perfectly. "We better get to class before were late." He whispered into my ear. I looked at my watch and noticed that he was right. We dashed to class hand in hand.

The school day seemed to drag on today. I was sitting in English class waiting for the bell to ring. I was tapping my fingers on my desk to kill time after the teacher had collected the Romeo and Juliet books from the class. "So your Black belt test is today right?" Mike asked me as he set his hand on top of mine to stop me from tapping. "Yes, I have to head to the karate school right after the last bell and I'm really nervous" I replyed. He asked me if it was all right if he came to watch. I thought that it would be a good idea so I told him sure. A few minutes later the bell finally rang and I picked my things to leave the room.

Mike's POV

I felt weird driving Tracy's car to the karate school but she had changed into her karate uniform which meant she didn't want to drive (the real reason was she was just too nervous to drive). We pull to the school and saw Dr. Oliver standing next to his jeep. I put the car in park we exit the vechial. Tracy stood in silence in a very tense stance. "Well it's time" where the first words I heard her say since we left her house. The three of us walk inside the school.

Tracy's POV

I walked into the testing area and see my old teacher. "Tommy Oliver is that really you?" my teacher asked as he walked over to Dr. Oliver giving a friendly hug. "In the flesh it's great to see you too Jason" Dr. Oliver replied. I looked over at Mike and he looked like a star struck fan as he head my master name. "Mike earth to Mike you in there" I said as I waved my hand in front of his face. Mike stood like that for a few minutes and I was getting sick of it so I jabbed my elbow into his gut. He winced in pain. "What was that for?" he snapedtrying to catch his breath. "To get you back to reality" I said with a smile. "Did you have to hit me that hard?" he asked. "To be honest Mike that was jab wasn't even at full strength" I admited trying to keep a straight face. He had watched me practice in the park a few times so I knew that he knew how strong I had become.

Dr. O. and my karate teacher spent a few minutes going down memory lane. I couldn't believe everything was hearing. I didn't know that my science teacher was a power ranger legend. I had got so distracted by all the stories I had forgotten how nervous I was about my test. Mike looked over at me and he could tell that I was much more relaxed than before. I let them catch up while I went off to the far corner to stretch out again. After they finished their stories about ten minutes later the test began.

The kata portion went well I remembered everything. The next portion was board breaking. Jason had set up cement block in the middle of the room and place six boards on top. I was unsure if I could break that many at once. The most I ever broke during practice was five. I took a deep breath to focus and let out a loud kiai as my hand stuck the boards. I looked down at the boards and saw all of them broken in half. I looked over at Mike and he gave thumbs up with a smile on his face as well. I was nervous about the last part of the test which was sparing. I figure that I would have to spare Jason but he said he would like me to spare against Dr. O.

Dr. O. and I stepped to the center of the mat and we bowed to each other before the sparing commenced. I was doing well until did a move I didn't see before. I was unable to block it and he knocked me down onto mat. When my right shoulder hit the mat hard and the pain was more than I could tolerate. I must have black out because that was the last thing I remember.

Dr. Oliver's POV

I was waiting for Tracy to get back to her feet but she hadn't moved in two minutes. I walked over to her and noticed her motionless on the mat. "Tracy are you all right" I askes her trying to wake her up. I didn't get a response and Jason ran over to us.

He suggested that we take her to the hospital so Jason picked her up carefully and carried her to my jeep. Then set her down in the back seat. Jason got into his car and Mike got into the passenger seat of the jeep. We rushed to the ER.

When we arrive at the ER and as Mike carried his girlfriend in. I could see a look of pure worry on his face. "Don't worry Mike she'll is going to all right" I said as we go though the double doors. I explained to the doctor what happened. The nurse took Tracy out of Mike's arms and set her on the stretcher. They wheeled her away into the examination room.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Review are appreciated. **


	13. Black belt test part 2

Dr. Oliver's POV

We are still waiting for the doctor to return to tell us about Tracy's condition. A woman around the age of 35 came into the room. She walks over to me. "Hello you must me my niece's science teacher right?"She asks. "Yes I am Dr. Oliver and you're?" I reply. "Oh I'm sorry where are my manners I'm her Aunt Harmony" she answers. I ask her if the hospital had contacted Tracy's parents to tell them what was going on. She tells me the hospital had already done that but their bosses said that they couldn't come until their next break. Tracy's mom called her and told her to come instead. I was shocked at the kind of bosses Tracy's parents had to work for. The four of us continued to wait for the doctor to come out. Ten minutes later the doctor finally came out. "How is she doc?" Mike asks the doctor "She just woke up but we want to keep her over night just to be on the safe side" the doctor explains "What was wrong with her?" Mike asks. "She fracture her clavicle and strained a few tendons in her right shoulder as well" the doctor answers "Can we see her?" Mike asks now badgering the doctor. "Mike stop badgering the doctor" I tell him as I place my hand on his shoulder. "It's all right I'm used to this happening to me and yes." the doctor says calmly with a smile.

Tracy's POV

I wake up in a hospital bed with my right arm in a sling and an IV needle in my left arm. My head was still a little foggy but I look to my left I see Mike's face. "Hey there how are you feeling?" he asks me. "OK I guess but why am I in the hospital the last thing I remember was sparing " I reply. "You blacked out after Dr.O hit you with his blazing fast kick." He informs me and a sad look comes to my face. "Hey why the long face I'm positive that you're going to get your black belt." He says with a smile, as he ran his fingers thought my hair. I knew he was just trying to make me feel better it wasn't working on bit. "I doubt it Mike looks like I'm just going to have to wait till next year to try again"I say sadly. Then I hear my karate master voice. "You won't have to wait that long Tracy." Master Jason says as he enter the room with a frame in his hand face down.

"What do you mean Master Jason?" I ask confused. He goes over to my bed and hands me the frame. "Well turn it over already."he orders. I turn the frame over and inside was my black belt certificate. "I don't understand didn't I lose the match against Dr. O.?" I ask my master. "Yes but during the match you show great strength and mastery of the skills need to earn you your black belt." Jason tells me "Thank you so much sir but where is the actual belt?" I ask him. He tells me that he would present me with my belt once I was released.

The next morning back at the Karate school I was so happy that all my friends and family had come to see me get my black. I stood in the front of the room in my Karate uniform (the right arm dangled to one side because of my sling and I had to have some help tying the brown belt around my waist with only one hand.). A few minutes later Master Jason came into the room with the black belt in his hand. "Tracy step forward today is one day that every master looks forward to. The day he gets to give one of his students a black belt." He says proudly. After he did the traditional motion with the belt as he did to every student once they advanced in rank. He asks Dr. Oliver to help me untie my brown belt so it could be replaced with my black belt. He asks me to turn around so that I face everyone who showed up today. Everyone claps as I look over at my parents I saw tears of joy flowing from their eyes. "Well I did it this is one of the best days of my life" I think to myself. I turn back around to face my master and Dr.O. He hands me back my brown belt all folded up neatly. I bow to him and "Thanks you for help me get ready for my test If it weren't for you this never would have happened" I mouthed to him . Then I bowed to my master and I gave him a look that thanked for everything he had done during my training over the years.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter and I promise the Homecoming dance is coming soon. Review are appreciated.**


	14. Homecoming

Hayley's Cyberspace 11a.m. (Homecoming dance in 9 hours)

Tracy's POV

I still wished that I didn't fracture my clavicle the day before the homecoming dance. Now my dress wasn't going to look as pretty on me like it did when I tried it on in the store. I was at Hayley sitting at one of the tables near the stage listening to Kira play a new song. The truth of the matter was I was only half listening because my mind was still stuck on the dance later today. After she had finished the song she walks over to me. "So what did you think?"She asks. "It was great" I reply trying to make it sound like I had heard the whole song. "You weren't listening at all were you?" she asks. "No I'm sorry Kira I guess I'm still nervous about the dance tonight I guess." I answer honestly. Kira told me that she wasn't mad at me because she knew that this was my first time going to a dance with a date.

A few days ago Miss May had informed that I was singing the solo in the concert for the entire student body next week. I figured that I should practice the song I was going to sing for the concert. I managed to find the cords for a song a head when I was a little kid. I asked Kira if she could play the guitar for me because I had tried to play the guitar before but it was difficult than I originally thought. She said she love to so I took the sheet music out of the folder then handed it to her. We walk back up to the stage. Kira began to play "It Takes all Sorts" Form the Land before Time IV. I started to sing after Kira played the intro.

_It takes all sorts to make a world  
Short and tall shorts  
Large and small sorts  
To fill this pretty planet with love and laughter  
To make it great to live in  
Tomorrow and the day after_

_Kira plays a mini solo_

_ME  
It takes all types without a doubt  
Dumb and wise types  
Every size types  
To do all the things  
That need to be done  
To make our life fun  
Find our place in the sun  
And the brightest way, the rightest way  
According to reports is simply to  
Take all sorts_

_Kira plays another a mini solo_

_ME  
It takes all sorts to make our day  
Smart and slow sorts  
High and low sorts  
To make the world we live in a place worth being  
To try and make our future  
A future really worth seeing_

_Kira plays the final mini solo_

_ME  
We need all types to make our way  
Tried and true types  
Me and you types  
To create a world  
That's truly worthwhile  
That knows how to smile  
How to do things in style  
So the surest and securest way  
Which everyone supports is simply to  
Take all sorts_

As Kira played the last note I hear the sound of faint applause. I saw the gang standing in front of the stage. I hop down from the stage and walk over to them. "I never heard that song before" Conner says with a confused look on his face. "That's because its form a movie you never heard of 'The Land Before Time' " I say with a smile."Here is a better question are you still going to the dance tonight?" Conner asks. "I don't know you have to wait and see" I answer.

My house 7:30 pm

I was kinda happy that my mom had found some bandages that were the same color as my dress. I was standing in front of the mirror in the bathroom to check my hair for the fourth time. "Sweetie your hair looks great" mom complements as she enters the room. "Thanks mom" I say with a smile. Then we heard a knock at the front door. "That must be Mike" I say. Mom leaves the room to go down stairs so to let him in.

Mike's POV

I'm very nervous as the front door to Tracy's house opens. "Hello you must be the boy that stole my daughter's heart" Tracy's mom says as she invites me in. I slowly walk into the house and complement how beautiful the interior was. Tracy's mom accepts the complement and calls up the stairs."Tracy come on down you don't wait to be late do you." Tracy's mom calls. "I'm coming mom" I hear Tracy call back down the stairs. I stand at the bottom of the stairs waiting for Tracy to come down. A few seconds later I see Tracy walks down the stairs in a fuchsia gown with pink roses going down the right side and has sliver sequins around the bust area. Her hair was up in a bun but had a few curls hanging down on either side of her face.

"Wow you look beautiful." I say with a smile. "Really Mike?"She asks smiling back. "Yes Tracy" I reply. "Mike to be honest I wasn't sure if I was going to go to the dance at all." She admits. "Why?"I ask her seeing the smile disappear from her face. "I thought that I wouldn't look that pretty in my dress because of my bad shoulder." She replies. "Listen Tracy you will always be the most beautiful girl in my eyes because you always let the person you are on the inside shine though." I tell to her seeing the smile return to her face. "Thank you" she mouths. "You're welcome" I mouth back. We start to leave the house but Tracy's mom stops us for a picture. We let her take a few pictures. After the photo-op Tracy's mom hands Tracy her purse and we walk out to the car.

Reefside High 8:00 pm

Tracy's POV

We pull into the parking lot as Mike puts the car in park. He removes the keys from the ignition and looks over at me. He sees me playing with my hair and he takes hold of my left hand. "Relax angel tonight is supposed to be fun remember." he says to me as he kisses my hand. "You're right Mike shall we?" I ask him "We shall" he says as he got out of the driver's side of the car. He walks around the front of the car to open the passenger side door. He offers me his right hand to help me out of the car. I place my hand in his and he helps me out of the car. I stand next to him as he closes the door behind me. We walk into the school and enter the cafeteria. It looked even prettier than I expected. Conner and the rest of the gang walk up.

"Wow Tracy you look amazing." Trent complements I thank him and began to have a flash back from the homecoming dance back at my old school. "Hey Tracy earth to Tracy you in there.' Conner says waving his hand in front of my face. A few seconds later I came back to reality. "Sorry guys I was doing it again wasn't I?"I ask them. "Yeah but its ok you've only been at Reefside High about two weeks. We're not mad at you if you're still a little home sick." Kira says with a smile. I thank her for what she said. Then the DJ started to play the first song "In Da Club" by 50 Cent. A bunch of kids went onto the dance floor and began to dance.

The night went on and the following song had been played. Dare (Soulwax Remix) by Gorillaz, Sexy Back by Justin Timberlake, Rock Your Body, Rock by Ferry Corsten, Faster Kill Pussycat by Oakenfold, and Dragostea Din Tei by O-Zone. The DJ starts to play a slow song and Mike asks if I want to dance. I take his hand and he leads me onto the dance floor. I'm a better dancer than I thought because I hadn't tripped over my own feet or his for that matter. "See I knew you could dance" Mike whispers into my ear. "You not to bad yourself " I whisper back.

After the song ended the student council president walk on to the stage. Everyone turns around to face the stage. "Ok everyone it's time to announce who is Reefside High class of 2004 homecoming queen." the student council president says. Another member of the council hands her the envelope with the winner's name in it. "And the winner is Tracy come on up her girl." the president says with a smile. "Tracy don't just stand there like a deer in the headlights go up on stage already.' Mike says as he gives me a gentle shove. I walk up onto the stage to the student council president. She places the tiara on my head and gently draped the sash over my chest. I turn around to face the crowd and I hear my friends above all the other student's cheers. I still couldn't believe that I had won because I never even got voted on the homecoming court back home. After the cheers died down the DJ played another song 'I Like To Move It' and everyone began to dance again.

The night went on and I'm having a lot of fun. The DJ plays the last song 'unchained melody'. All of the couples went onto the dance floor to dance the last dance. Mike and I went onto the dance floor again to dance one last time. I still couldn't believe that tonight was one of the best nights of my life (well my first concert at Hayley's comes pretty close too). As everyone starts to file out of the cafeteria I ask Kira to take one last picture of Mike and I. Kira takes the camera from me so Mike and I could get into position. Then she presses the button on the camera and it flashes twice. When the picture appears on the view screen all Kira could say was. "Aw that's a perfect picture of you two." I thank her for taking the picture.

Mike and I left to go out to his car. He opens the passenger side door and I set my purse on the seat. I turn around to face him before getting into the car. The next thing I knew his lips had pressed against mine and we share our second kiss but to me it felt just like the first. When we back away from each other I see a huge smile on Mike's face. "So I guess that was a congratulatory kiss" I joke. He laughs at my joke (I love hearing his laugh it's so cute). After he finishes laughing I turn back around and got into the car. I move my purse onto the floor in front of my seat and at down. He closes the door after I'm completely in the car. He walks around the front of the car and this time he wasn't as graceful as before because he trips over his own two feet. He uses the hood ornament to catch himself. When he look back into the car he sees me trying my best to keep a straight face. Then he gets into the driver's side and we buckles up. He starts the car and we drive away both felling like we were on top of the world.

**Author's note: Ch 14 done so tell me what you thought. As always reviews are appreciated.**


	15. softball tryouts

Tracy's POV

The tryouts for the school softball team where tomorrow. I spent the past few weeks preparing for it. Conner helped me improve my running speed and taught me how to slide (by teaching me a sliding tackle on the soccer field). Trent and Ethan helped me with my fielding. I drove to batting cages to improve my swing. The one thing that bugged me is that Mesogog hadn't sent a monster to attack the city in a while. I decide to ignore it and focus on getting ready for the tryouts.

Conner, Ethan, Trent, and I are at the ball diamond behind the school for one last practice round. Ethan is the catcher, Conner the pitcher, and Trent manned the outfield. I stand at home plate waiting for Conner to pitch the baseball. He throws the ball and cam right down the middle of the plate. I wait for the ball to come to me as it came closer I swing the bat. I could tell from the sound when the bat made contact with the ball it's a good hit. I watch as Trent back pedals to field the ball but the ball went over his head. He stops and turns around to see the ball go over the fence.

Dr. Oliver's POV

I walk up from the visitor's side dugout. "Nice hit." I compliment. Tracy walks over to me. "Thanks Dr. O." she says. "I think you're ready for the tryout tomorrow." I say. "I hope you're right Dr. O." she says not sounding all too confident. "What's wrong?" I ask. "It's just every time I've tried out for the team at my old school the coach's always turn me down because of my size. They never judge me by my skill. I'm hoping that the coaches here won't act like the coaches back." she answers. "Just believe in yourself and give it your all. The couch will be surprised by what they will see." I say. She nods and packs up her things to head home to get some rest.

Normal POV

The next day after school Tracy walks up to the ball diamond ready to show the coaches what she is made of. The first part of the tryouts is fielding. The assistant coach Samuel Bueno asks the girls to line up at short stop. Tracy is first in line. She stands on the ball of her feet ready for anything. The couch Bueno tosses the ball into the air and Tracy watches as the bat makes contact. The ball rolls towards her and Tracy charges towards it. She fields the ball she moves the ball from her glove to her throwing hand so effortlessly that the couches could barely see it happening. She sets her feet and throws a strike to first base. "Wow that girl is good." Sammy says. "Yeah she just got lucky that's all." Zoey says. Five minutes later the fielding portion was over and batting portion began.

Tracy is the last one to bat. She thought of it as saving the best for last. Coach Burns has a pitching machine set up at the pitcher's mound. He feeds the first ball to the machine and Tracy waits for it to come to the plate. She swings the bat with everything she had. The ball goes into deep center filed but Destiny catches the ball. Tracy still had a few more attempts before she has to run. The next ball she hit drops into right field in a spot where Zoey couldn't catch it. "Live ball." Coach Burns says as he feeds the ball into the machine. After the bat made contact with ball Tracy sprint off to first. The ball lands up against the wall in right field. "Go two." The first base tells her. Tracy rounds the bag and sprints to second. Tracy sees out the corner of her eye that Zoey is having trouble fielding the ball. She decides to go for three. Zoey throws the ball to Charlie and she throws it to third. The third base coach motioned for Tracy to slide. Tracy mentally pictured herself back on the soccer field and did a perfect sliding tackle into the bag.

After the dust clears the coach says the she is safe but just barely. Coach Burns calls the girls into to take breather while he decides who he will give a uniform. Tracy goes over to her bag and takes out a lemon lime Gatorade. She un screws the lid and chugs half the bottle. She watches as coach Burns starts telling girl if they have made the team. A few minutes later coach Burns calls her over.

"Yes, coach Burns." Tracy says nervously. "You were amazing out there." coach Burns compliments. "Thank you coach Burns I practiced hard to be ready for today." She says. "It shows. Have you ever played on the team at your old school?" coach Burns asks. "NO, sir they said that I was too small and that I wasn't at a high enough skill level to play for them." She answers. "Well those coaches were idiots. You obviously are at a high enough skill level to play and I believe that big things come in small packages." He says. Tracy did her best not to cry because for the first time ever a coach had actually judged her by her ability to play the game and not by her size. "I would love to have someone like you on my team." coach Burns says as he takes a uniform out of the cardboard box. He hands it to her and she takes it greatly. "Thank you so much coach I won't let you down. I promise." She says. "You're welcome Tracy you earned it." He says. Tracy slowly walks back to her car with her gear on her shoulder and the uniform in her left hand. She holds back her screams of joy the best she came.

Ethan and the others were waiting outside Dr. Oliver house for Tracy to arrive to see how the tryouts went. A few minutes later they see Tracy's car pull up. Tracy gets out of her car and she is trying really hard to make it look like she didn't make the team. She let out the scream of joy she held in the entire ride. "I'm guessing that she made the team." Ethan says. "Gee whiz captain duh what gave that away the screams of joy or the huge smile on her face." Kira says. Tracy walks up to her friends. "Congrats." Trent says. "Thanks Trent." she says. "Tracy are you sure you can balance saving the word, the softball team, and school?" Conner asks. "Of course I can Conner. I have dreamt of this day ever since I was turned down for the seventh grade team." she says confidently. "So, when is the first practice?" Dr. Oliver asks. "Next Wednesday after school." she replies. The rangers walk into the house and go down into the lab.

Dr. Oliver's POV

We all sat down our chairs. I look over at Tracy. She is fighting to keep her eyes open. I look back towards the team. I decide to keep the meeting brief. I tell them that we are going to have a training session tomorrow after school. They all assured me that they would be there. I look over at Tracy and she her fast asleep holding her uniform in her hand. I tell Conner and the other to head home. They did what they were told and get up form their chairs. Then walk up the steps out of the lab. I walk over to Tracy and pick her up. I carry her to the guest room. I set her on the bed and draped the extra blanket that is on the end bed over her. I slide her eye glasses off her face. I put them on the desk. I turn off the light and close the door.


	16. First date

**AN: The song in this chapter I wrote it.**

* * *

Tracy's POV

It had rained for the past few weeks so that meant no softball practice because the field was too saturated to play on. The gymnasium was too small to practice in too. I decided to head to the cybercafé to see what the others were up to. I enter the café and see Kira playing with her band, Ethan playing the latest video game on his laptop, Conner was checking out a girl sitting at the bar and trying to get her number, and Trent was hard at work severing people.

I went up to Ethan and tapped him on the shoulder. "Oh, hey Tracy what's up?' he asked. "Nothing much really I'm just tired of waiting for the ball diamond to dry out so I can play again." I answered. "Not being able to play is really getting to you isn't it?" he asked. I nodded. "But with this long break I took a stab at writing a song." I said. "Really can we hear it?" Kira asked as she walked over to us. "I don't know Kira." I answered. "Come on, please?" Kira said. "Well it's not really finished but I guess I could. Kira can I borrow you r guitar?" I said. She nodded and handed me her guitar. I walked over to the stage. I strummed a few chords and started to play a simple tune. I started to sing a few chords later.

A baby cries for the first time and her father hold her in his hand. The doctor said she would never walk across the land. Her mother told not to doubt her daughter. She maybe small but I know she is strong.

Yes, this girl maybe small but she is strong. She has the spirit of a warrior. One day she'll prove everyone wrong and find a place where she belongs. She maybe small she is strong.

As the wedding march begin to play and that girl walks down the aisle in a white gown. The pews are filled with smiles and tears of joy. When she reaches the alter that girl has a smile on her face that couldn't be erased. Today she can stand tall and say.

Yes, I maybe small but I know I'm strong. I have the spirit of a warrior. I proved you all wrong and found the place where I belong. Yes, I'm small but I know I'm strong.

As I finished the song I hear my friends clap loudly. I hopped down for the stage and went over to them. "Wow Tracy, you wrote that?" Ethan asked. "Yeah, I know it's not that good." I answered. "No, it's really good." Ethan said. "Yeah Ethan's right. What's it called?" Kira said agreeing with him. "Thanks guys. It's called small but Strong." I said as I handed Kira back her guitar. A few seconds later I felt someone hug me from behind.

I turned me head and saw Mike. "Hey, Darling did I surprise you." He asked. "Nope, and you know surprising a black belt isn't really a good idea." I answered. "Point taken and I kind need to take to you in private." he said as he playfully drags me away from the group. He dragged me over to the couches and he sat down. He pulls me closer and he got a whiff of my perfume. "Ok. Mike what's up?" I asked. Mike didn't say anything I figured that my perfume had him under its spell. "Mike?" I asked again "sorry darling, I wanted to ask you something." he answered/ apologized. "What is it?" I asked. "Would you like to go to the movies tonight?" he asked. "Sure, I'd loved too." I answered. "Good, so I'll pick you up here around four." he informed me. "Cool can't wait but what movie are we going to see?" I asked. "What ever you wanted to see." he answered. "Aw, that's so sweet." I said.

Then I turned around and I finally realized how close we actually were. Mike takes his hands off my waist and cups my cheeks. Then our eyes meet and his lips press against mine. He started to French kiss me and the fireworks were going off inside my head. A few seconds later he back away and I was still trying to process what just happened. "Tracy, everything ok?" he asked. I nodded and I slowly got to my feet. "So I guess I'll see you around four." he said as he left. "Yeah, see you then." I said as I waved good-bye.

Conner and the rest of the gang walked over to me. "Tracy what did he say?" Kira asked. "He just invited me to go to the movies with him this afternoon." I said. "What about the kiss the French kiss?" Conner asked with a smirk. "What about it Conner?" I asked. "Nothing the way you're acting it's like you two haven't kissed before." he answered. "No we have it's just we never..." I answered. "Did it that way before." Kira said finishing my statement. I nodded. "So, what are you going to wear to the movies anyway?" Kira asked. "I don't know. I mean we are going to the movies so I mean getting all dolled up would be pointless. Considering that we will be sitting in a dark room anyway." I answered. "True but what if takes you out to get something afterwards?" she asked. "I never thought of that." I answered. Kira said she would help me pick out an outfit. I thanked her and we left to head to my house to get ready for my date with Mike.

Mike's POV

I came back to the cybercafé to pick up Tracy to take her to the movies. I walked inside and went up to bar. Conner was talking with Ethan. "Hey guys, have you seen Tracy?' I asked them. "Yeah, she is over by the stage." Conner answered. I walked over to the stage and I see Tracy standing in front of it. She was warring a pink sun dress with matching sandals. Her hair was pulled back into a pony tail and a few stray strands hung to side. "Hey Mike, so how do I look?" she asked. "You look amazing as always. So you ready to go." I asked, as I offer her my right hand. She nodded and takes my hand. Then we leave the café and head out to my car.

We arrived at the movie theater five minutes later. We get out of the car and walked up to the box office. "Remember angel, it's your pick." I said. "Ok, what about 50 First Dates." Tracy said. "Sounds good, two tickets for 50 First Dates please." I said "Sure things son here you go." The usher said, as he handed me the tickets. Then we went to go get some treats. I bought large popcorn and a large drink for us to share. After I payed for the food. Tracy and I walked to the theater and took our seats.

Ten minutes later the movie started and I put my left arm around her shoulder. She scooted in closer to me. A few minutes into the movie I pass her the popcorn. "Popcorn?" I whispered. She nodded and started to take a hand full-out of the bag. Then I set the bag on the floor and snuck a piece of popcorn out of her hand. "Hey, I thought that was mine." she whispered. "I know but I thought you be nice and share it with me." I whispered back. Tracy just smiled her smile that always made me smile as well. We turn around and went back to watching the movie. A few minutes later we finished the bag of popcorn. We reached down to pick up the drink. As we brought the drink back up our fingers lined up perfectly. "Mike you can let go now." she flirts. "I will if you will." I flirt back. We take a sip of the drink and put it back on the floor. We went back watching the movie. The movie was going to end in a few minutes. I noticed Tracy's hand on the arm rest. I placed my hand on top of her's and entwined my fingers between hers.

She looked over at me and ours eyes meet just like I planned it. I leaned in closer and used my free hand to tilt her chin up towards me. I gently pressed my lips against hers. After I pushed away I see a huge smile on her face. "I guess that you like it?" I asked/whispered. Then she leans in and kissed me back. "I'll take that as a yes." I thought to myself. As our second kiss ended I looked back at the screen and notice the end credits rolling across the screen. "Sorry that I made you miss the end of the movie." she apologized. "It's ok; I liked this ending better anyway." I said as I got up from my chair. Tracy got up from her seat and she picks up the drink. We walked to the exit and she tossed the drink away in the trash can. Then we exit the theater and walked out to the car.

"How's does a little dinner sound?" I asked as I started the car. "Sounds good to me." Tracy answered. I backed out of the parking space and started to leave the parking lot. When I reached the end of the entrance I made a right turn to go to one of my favorite restaurants in town.

Tracy's POV

A few minutes later we pulled up to a Mexican restaurant. "I hope you like Mexican food," Mike said. "I Don't like Mexican food. I love it. " I said. Mike sighed with relief as he shuts off the engine. He gets out and walked around to the passenger side of the car. He opened to door. "My lady." he said sounding like prince charming as he helped me out of the car. After I was completely out of the car he closed the door behind me. Then we walked into the restaurant.

"Hello, table for two." the hostess said. We nodded. "All right, follow me please." the hostess said as she grabbed two menus Then she lead us to our table. After we got to the table Mike pulled my chair out for me and I sat down. Then he walked over to his chair and he sat down. We shoot out chairs in towards the table. "Can I start you two off with something to drink?" the hostess asked. "I'll just have Pepsi." I said. "Make that two." Mike said. "Very good, your server will be here soon to take your order." The hostess said as she left to put in our drink order.

"Hello, my name is Samantha. I'll be your sever tonight. Can I start you off with an appetizer?" Samantha asked. "No thank you Samantha." Mike said. "Do you two need a few minutes to look over the menu?" she asked. "Yes." I said. "Very good, I'll be back in a few minutes to take your order." she said as she left. "Do you have any idea what you would like?" Mike asked.

"To be honest Mike no. It all looks delicious." I answered. Mike chuckled. Five minutes later Samantha came back. "So have we decided?" she asked. "Yes, but ladies first." Mike said. "Aw you are such a gentleman. I'll have the chicken enchilada." I said. "Good choice and what will you be having?" Samantha asked. "I'll have the special burritos." Mike said. "I'll put this right in for you." She said.

While we were waiting for our food the mariachi band started to play a slow song. "Tracy would you like to dance?" Mike asked. "I don't know Mike. You know I'm not a very good dancer." I answered. "What about homecoming?" he reminds me. "That was luck." I said. "Remember slow dancing is easy all you have to do is follow my lead." Mike said. "That's true. I guess it could be fun." I said. "Cool" Mike said, as he got up from his seat. He walked over to me and offered me his hand. I slowly pushed my seat out from the table and took his hand. He leads me to the dance floor.

Mike reminds me where to place my hands and we started to waltz around the floor. Five minutes later he told me that he was going to spin me and I replies back that I was a little scared. He told me that everything was going to be fine that he wasn't going to even think about letting go of my hand. After he brings me back in towards me our eyes meet. A few seconds later his lips brushed against mine. "Wow, this had been the best date of my entire life." I thought to myself. Then we push away from each other I see the sparkle in his eyes that made me realize how lucky I am to be here now. "I think we should be get back to our table now." he said as the songs came to an end. I nodded and we walked back to our table.

Two minutes later Samantha came back with our food. "Enjoy." Samantha said as she placed the food in front of us. We thanked her and started to eat our dinner. Five minutes later we finished dinner and Samantha asked us if we saved room for desert. Mike told me that the dessert here where huge so he suggested that we share it. I agreed that sounded like a good idea. He ordered us peanut butter chocolate pie. Samantha left and came back three minutes later with our dessert. After we finished eating dessert Samantha placed the check on the table. I reached to pick it up but Mike stopped me. "Tracy I got this." Mike said. I nodded and let him go pay the check.

Mike's POV

I walked up to the cash register. "How was everything?" The cashiers asked. "Everything was great." I answered. The cashier rang up the check. "That will be $19.82." The cashier said. I reached into my wallet and took out a twenty-dollar bill. Then hand it to the cashier. ".18 is your change have nice night." the cashier said as he hands me my change. I walked back to the table and helped Tracy up from her seat. "Thank you for dinner." she said. "You're welcome, but the night isn't over yet. There is one more place I would like to take you." I said. 'Where are we going?" she asked. "It's a surprise." I answered. Tracy just played along as we walked back out to the car. As we stepped outside into the crisp night air I notice Tracy starting to shiver slightly.

"Here I think you need this more than I do." I said as I take off my jacket and place in on her shoulders. She thanked me and continued on the car. She got into the car. Then we drive off to our last stop for the night before I dropped her off at her house. I parked the car. "Is this the place?" she asked. "No angel. I afraid we have to walk the rest of the way." I answered. She nodded and opened her door. She exited the car and I did too. I had walked around to the trunk of the car and took out the blanket. I put it under my right arm. I closed the trunk and walked over to Tracy. I took her left hand and we started up the hill.

We were about half way up the hill when Tracy finally said something. "I don't mean to sound rude but I hope what you wanted to show me it worth all this work." she said. "I promise that you will love it." I told her. "Ok. Mikey I trust you." she said. A few minutes later we reached the top of the hill. "Wow you were right this is beautiful." she said as she admired the city lights. "I told you that you would love it." I said. She just looked over at me and smiled. I let go of her hand and set the blanket on the ground.

"Care to join me?" I flirted. "I would love too." she flirted back. Then we sat down and continued to look at the lights. A few minutes later Tracy had scooted closer and set her head on my shoulder. I looked down at her as my eyes caught a glimpse of hers. I all of sudden got lost in them. "Mike, are you ok?" she asked. "Yeah, I'm fine." I answered. "That's good, I know how you can make this night amazing." She said. "How can I do that?" I asked. "Kiss me again." She answered. I leaned in closer and kissed her. After we broke away for air she has a big smile on her face. "Can I say one more thing." She said. "What's that angel?" I asked. "That I had a great time tonight." She answered. "That's good to hear, I had a great time too." I told her. Then I looked at my watch and noticed how later it was. "Tracy I'd better get you home before your parents start to worry." I said. She nodded and we started to get to our feet. I rolled up the blanket and we walked back down the hill to the car.

Ten minutes later we pulled into the driveway to Tracy's house. Then I turned off the car and we got out. I walked her to the door. She thanked me again for everything. I told her that it was my pleasure. She takes off my jacket and hands it back to me. "Don't you want this back?" she asked. "No, you can keep it I have another one just like it." I told her. "Ok, well good night Mike." She said as she opened the front door. "Yeah good night see you tomorrow." I said. She just chuckled and walks inside. I turned around and walked back to the car. "Well, that went exactly how I dreamt it last night." I thought to myself. I climbed into the car and started it. "Thank you lord for the best night of my life and for giving me one of your angels to be my girlfriend you are the best." I said. Then I backed out of the driveway and drove home.

* * *

**Love it hate it. **

**Don't forget to post a review.**

**A big shout out to all my readers, followers, and those who reviewed thanks for your support. I really appreciate it.**


	17. the worst day ever part 1

Normal POV

The next day at school Tracy is at her locker putting her things away. A few seconds later Amber and Kira dash up to her Tracy turns around to face her friends. "How did your date go with Mike?" Kira asks. "Yeah tell us everything." Amber adds. "Sorry a girl doesn't kiss and tell." Tracy says. "You kissed please tell." Amber begs. Tracy just shakes her head and turns back around to put her jacket away (it was the same jacket Mike let her keep.) she tells all the details of the date to her locker as she finishes she takes out her science book. Then she quickly closes her locker to keep everything for being heard by anyone else.

Amber and Kira just smile as they overheard everything that Tracy just said into her locker. Then Tracy turns back around to face her friends again. "Like I said I'm not saying a thing." Tracy says. Then the girl's head to their first class. Tracy and Kira walk into Dr. Oliver's science class. Tracy sat down next to Mike and Kira sat down with Ethan and the others.

After Dr. Oliver takes attendance he turns on the TV for the morning new report. "Good morning Reefside High, this is Cassidy Cornel with a special report." Cassidy announces. "I hope she doesn't mean what I think she means." Tracy thinks to herself. Then Cassidy signals to Devon to play the video. The video is of Tracy and Mike's date last night. They were at the Mexican restaurant dancing to the mariachi band. A few minutes later the video ends and Tracy suddenly wishes the she had Trent's or even Dr. Oliver's dino power.

"It looks like Reefside high has a new power couple so wish Tracy Burlew and Mike Andrews good luck that will be all." Cassidy says as she signs off. The whole class (except for Kira and the gang) turns around in their seats to face Mike and Tracy. The room fills with chuckles and with jokes about what was on the video. Tracy is embarrassed enough by the school seeing that video. She hates being the butt of everyone's jokes even more. After two minutes of hearing the jokes Tracy couldn't take it anymore. She gets out of her seat quickly and runs out of the room with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"How did Cassidy even get that footage?" Ethan asks. "I have a pretty good idea.' Trent answers. Trent looks over at Grant and he has a look of pure satisfaction on his face. Then he looks back towards his friends. "Grant gave Cassidy the tape." Trent says. "How can you be so sure?" Conner asks. "Why else would he be so pleased with himself." Trent answers. "Point taken but how did he get the footage?" Ethan says. "I heard the Peter just got a job at the restaurant that Mike and Tracy went to." Conner says. "Well that explains so much.' Trent adds. "Guy's I'm going to check on Tracy." Kira says as she gets up from her seat.

Kira walks up to Dr. Oliver and asks for a hall pass. He writes one for her and Tracy as well. So Tracy wouldn't get in trouble for being in the halls without one. He hands them to Kira. She walks out of the room. Dr. Oliver tells the class to settle down and to start reading chapter twenty in their book.

Kira's POV

I walk into the girl's bathroom. I see Tracy sitting in the far corner on the floor. She is still crying her eyes out. As the tears continue roll off her cheeks. I watch as they splash as they hit the floor. I slowly walk over to her and place my right hand on her shoulder. Tracy slowly starts to look up at me.

"Hey Kira, has the class stopped laughing me yet?" Tracy asks. "Yes" I answer. "Good, but I can't go back into that room." Tracy says. I help her to her feet then go into one of the stall. I take a few squares and go back out. I hand her what was in my hand and she use it to dry the tears from her eyes.

"Tracy, I know you're embarrassed but you can't hide in her all day." I remind her. "Relax Kira I won't stay in here all day I promise. I'll come out when class is over." she says. "Ok, then you'll need this so you won't get a detention.' I say as I hand her the hall pass from my pocket. "She thanks me for being a good friend to her during all this. I tell her I know she would do the same if I was in her place. Then I turn around and head back to class.

Normal POV

Ten minutes later Tracy hears the bell ring so she leaves the bathroom. She files through the hallway back to science class. She slowly enters the room and walks up to her friends. They were standing in the front of the room. Trent hands Tracy her books. She notices that Mike had made a copy of the notes from today's class for her.

"Hey Trent, could you do me a favor?" she asks. "Sure what is it?" Trent answers. "Can I borrow your dino power for the rest of the day." she answers. "Sorry Tracy, I would if I could but dino powers don't work like that." Trent says. "I was afraid you would say that." She says very disappointed. "Tracy, trust me by tomorrow everyone will have forgotten all about this.' Dr. Oliver tells her. "I know Dr. O but I still not a big fan of being the punch line of everyone's joke."She says.

Devon is at his locker and he opens his camera bag. He notices that the camera isn't there. "Man it must still be in the class room." He says thinking out loud. "He closes his locker and went back into the classroom. He stands in the doorway. He notices that Conner wasn't too happy and that Tracy was still very upset about the tape.

"Dude, why did you play that tape today?" Conner asks. "I didn't know that was on the tape honest." Devon answers. "Don't you check the tapes before hand?" he asks. "Yes, but I was in a rush this morning. Cassidy wanted to get the broadcast as soon as possible." Devon replies. "That's a pretty lame excuse dude." He says. "I know Conner, but it's the truth." Devon protests.

Devon walks over to the group. "Tracy, I'm really sorry if it's any conciliation I never like it when anyone in the school gets embarrassed like that." Devon apologies. "Apology accepted.' Tracy says. "You are very lucky that you have a good group of friends to help you through this." Devon says. "True, Devon has anyone told you that you're a really nice person." Tracy says. "All the time" Devon says as he walks over to get his camera. "Well I guess I should get going while the halls are still crowed." Tracy says as she turns around to leave the room. After Devon puts the camera back in the bag he leaves the room as well.

Tracy's POV

Music and gym class went well. After the bell rang to signal the end of gym class I hated hearing that even more than usual. I walked to my locker to get my pre calculus book and everything I needed for class. Then I closed my locker and headed to class. I walk into class and sat down at my desk. I take out my notebook and open it to a blank page to prepare to take notes for today's class (more like try my best to read the nine-point font on the board and copy it into my notebook). I look over at Mike and he gives me a reassuring smile. I crack a small smile back at him.

A few seconds later the room fills with snickers and chuckles. "Great another joke must have been passed around." I think to myself. "Ok class pop quiz." Mr. Johnson says. The chuckles quickly turn into moans as he hands out the quizzes. "Man I hate pop quizzes." I think to myself, as I take out my calculator. The quiz wasn't as bad as I thought it would be so I was pretty confident that I did well. After Mr. Johnson collected the quizzes he starts today's lesson about the law of cosines. Fifteen minutes later Mr. Johnson had finished his lesson and tells the class their homework assignment. Then the bell rings ten minutes later and I quickly gather my things. Then I power walk out of the room.

English class went the same way that pre calculus did (except for reading the play). A joke was spread around the room, a pop quiz was given, and then we read the next few acts of Romeo and Juliet. I was so happy when last bell rang. I made sure I was the first one out of the classroom. I file through the halls as quickly as I can without tripping over my feet or anyone else's for that matter. I finally get to my locker two minutes later.

I open it and put my books away and take my jacket. I put it on and I take out my book bag. I just finished packing my book bag. Then I notice my friends coming up from the corner of my eye so I close my locker. I put my bag on my back and turn around to face them.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I ask. "Nothing really we just wanted to make sure that you survived the school day." Conner answers. "As you can see I'm still standing so yes Conner I survived the worst day of school ever." I say. "I have some good news." Amber says. "We have softball practice today." I answer. "No sorry but how about we head to the cybercafé. I'll buy you a smoothie my treat." Amber says. "Maybe later, I was thinking about heading to the batting cages." I say. "Sorry but you can't do that either." Amber informs me.

"Why not?" I ask. "The batting cages have turned into bird baths because of all the rain we've had the past few weeks." She answers. "You mean they still haven't drained yet?" Ethan asks. "I know they really need to invest in a new drainage system." Amber says. "Dang it well I guess that steals it." I say. "So I guess we are heading the cybercafé after all?" she asks. I nodded. Then we all head out to the parking lot. Ethan rode with Conner in his car. Amber, Kira, and Trent rode along with me in my car.

Hayley's POV

I just finished wiping down the bar. I just put the rag away and I notice Kira and the gang enter the café. "Hey guys, how was school today?" I ask. "It was the worst day of school ever." Tracy answers. "Come on Tracy it couldn't have been that bad. Don't you think you're over reacting just a bit?" I say. Tracy just shakes her head no. "What happened?" I ask. "Cassidy played a video of Tracy's date with Mike to the entire school." Conner answers. "I'm sorry to hear that Tracy." I say. "Do you guys think if I tell my mom about this it will be enough to convince her that we should move back to Michigan?" Tracy asks.

"I know you're embarrassed but I don't think that it's going to work." I answer. "I was afraid that you would say that. You can't blame a girl for trying right." Tracy says. "True, how about I make you a smoothie?" I ask. "I guess that might help a little." Tracy says. She orders her usual a large strawberry banana smoothie and went over to a table. She sat down and started to do her homework.

After I finished making her smoothie Amber pays for it. Then Trent takes it to her table. Trent sets it down on the table. She takes her head out of her science book. "Thanks Trent." She says. "You're welcome just doing my job." Trent says. Trent walks back to bar and Tracy get's back to her science homework. Ten minutes later Tracy puts her science book and takes out her pre calculus book, a calculator, and another notebook.

"Hayley you are about to be short one glass." Conner says. "What do you mean Conner?" I ask. "Let's just say Tracy has love/hate relationship with math." Conner answers. "Let me guess she loves it when she can get the right answer and hates it when she spends five minutes on a problem just to find out she got the wrong answer." I say. "Yup that's pretty much it." Conner says. We watch as Tracy did a few problems. Then she checks her answers in the back of the book. "Ok the people who wrote this book have to be wrong. There is no way that is the right answer." She snaps.

Mike just walked in the room and looks over towards Tracy. He notices that she was about to erase a whole into the paper and is about to throw her calculator across the room. "How long has she been working on her pre calc homework?" he asks, as he looks back at us. "I'd say about twenty minutes." I answer. "Well I'd better head over there before she destroys her calculator." Mike says. Mike walks over to Tracy's table.

Mike's POV

I get to the table just as Tracy turns around to tosses her calculator the wall. I catch it in mid-air and set it back down on the table. "You know if you destroy your calculator it will take you even longer to finish your homework." I remind her. Tracy looks over at me. "I know that Mike, but you know math brings out my dark side." She says. "I wouldn't call it your dark side angel." I say. "What would you call it then?" she asks. "I would call it your frustrated side." I answer. Tracy lets out a soft chuckle and a small smile creeps across her face.

"Is that a smile I see?" I ask. "no." she says quickly as she tries to wipe the smile off her face. "Well I thought you'd forgotten how to smile considering that I only saw you smile once today." I say. "What are you trying to do exactly?" she asks. "I'm just trying to get you laugh and smile. I love it when you smile and hearing you laugh." I remind her. "I know you do Mike. Could you give me a hand with my pre calc homework please?" She says. "Sure thing angel I would love to help you out." I say. Then I pull up a chair and sat down next to her.

Fifteen minutes later I could tell the Tracy would snap if she did one more problem. "Tracy, how about we take a break?" I ask. "Sounds good to me if I do one more problem I think my head is going to explode." She says. "Tracy you know that can't really happen right?" I reply. "Yeah I know." She answers. Then we get up from our seats and walk over to the couch. "You know you're a great math tutor." She says. "Thanks for the compliment angel, but you don't really need a tutor." I say. "Really Mikey why's that?" she asks. "Because you are a very smart girl and you just have more confidence in yourself." I answer. "Thanks Mikey that's really sweet." She says. "How about you and I head down to the beach after you finish your homework?" I ask. "I don't know Mike." She answers. I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her in close. "Trust me angel this spot I want to show you is hidden. I'm the only person who knows where it is." I tell her. "I guess if it's hidden that's mean on one will be able to get anymore footage of us." She says. "So is that a yes." I say. She nods. "Great." I say. Then I walk backwards, sat down on the couch, and Tracy had no choice but to sit in my lap.

Tracy tires to move to sit down next to me. I wouldn't let her I just wanted to stay exactly how we were are now. "Are you going to let me move?" she asks. "Nope sorry, I don't want to let you go." I answer. "Ok Mikey, you win. I'll stay her for a bit anyway." she says. A few minutes later I finally let her move to sit down on the couch. After her butt was on the cushion I wrapped arm around her. I pull her closer and she lays her head in my chest. "This is better." She says. "Why's that angel?" I ask. "If we are like this my perfume won't cause you to have a brain fart." She answers.

"Isn't that what perfume is supposed to do?" I ask. "Well yeah but it make you look a little less cute." She answers. "Wait it make me looks less cute." I say/ whine. "Relax Mikey I was just kidding." She says. "Right I knew that." I say. Tracy just giggles and moves her head towards mine. Then her lips press against mine and I feel the fireworks go off inside my head. As she backs away I notice her eyes are still sparkling like diamonds. Then she sat back and I lick my lips. Then I get a taste of her Reese's peanut butter cup lip gloss.

"I like your new lip gloss." I say. "You know you're not supposed to eat it silly." She says. "I know sweetie but then why do they add flavor to it anyway?" I ask. "Just to get us girls to buy it I guess." She answers. "It also make the guy who dates that girl who bought that lip gloss want her to kiss him again." I flirt. "Sorry Mikey no can do." She flirts back. "How come?" I ask. "Because this girl would like you to kiss her instead of her kissing you." She flirts.

"Are you trying to be cute?" I ask sweetly. "I don't think I had to try to be cute. I thought it just came natural to me when I'm with you." She answers just as sweetly. "I couldn't agree more." I say. Then she looks over at me and I see her beautiful eyes that always remind me of how amazing she really is. I lean in close and use my right index finger to tilt her chin up towards me. Then I give her a gentle kiss. After our second kiss ended she reminded me that it might be a good idea if she finished her homework. I agreed that sound like a good idea so we headed back over to the table were her things were. Then I went back helping her with her homework. Only when she needed my help that is.

Ten minutes later the pre calc homework was finally done. She ripped out the homework from her notebook. She takes out a mini stapler from the outside pocket of her bag. She staples her homework and puts it away in the folder she had for the class. Then she puts the stapler away. She closed the notebook and her math book. Then she put everything away. She zipped up her bag and put it on her back. "I'll be right back Mikey. I'm going to put this back in my car." She says as he get up from the table. "OK hurry back." I say. Don't worry I will." she says as she leaves the room.

Normal POV

Tracy just got to her car and was about to put her bag in the passenger's seat. Then her communicator went off. "Mesogog picked the wrong day to send a monster to attack the city." Tracy says. Then Conner and the others ran outside too. "Tracy you know what we have to do right?" Conner asked. "Yes I do Conner.' Tracy answers. "I don't think this is the best place to ranger up though." Ethan says. "Ethan right come on guys over there." Conner says pointing over towards the dumpster. "Great pick Conner." Kira says in a sarcastic tone. "Yeah couldn't have picked the one that wasn't filled to the top with garbage." Tracy adds. "Guys not the time. You guys ready?" Conner asks. "Ready." The other rangers say except for Tracy and their bracelets turned into their morphers. "Dino thunder power up!" Conner, Kira, Ethan yells. "White ranger dino power." Trent yells.

Everyone except for Tracy stand in their ranger suits. "Come on Tracy, what are you waiting for?" Conner asks. Tracy looks back over towards the café. "I'm sorry Mike."Tracy thinks to herself. "Tracy Mike asked you out didn't he?" Kira asks. "Yup." Tracy answers. "You know our duties as a ranger right?" Ethan asks. "Yes, I do Ethan I just wished that being a hero didn't have to make being in a relationship even more difficult." Tracy answers. "I know this is hard but we really need you." Kira says. "I know Kira but what am I supposed to tell Mike?" Tracy asks. "We'll figure that out together" Kira answers. "Thanks Kira, you really are the best friend ever." Tracy says. "I know" Kira says.

"Enough with the best friend moment. Tracy would you morph please?" Conner asks. "Ok I'm morphing. Ready, Dino thunder power up."Tracy says. Then Tracy stands in her suit. "Come on guys let's go" Conner says. Then the five rangers rush off the save the city.

The rangers arrive down town to see a tyrondrone convention. "It's just some t-drones did we really have to morph to deal with this guys?" Tracy asks. "It will go faster." Conner reminds her. "True let's get this over with." Tracy says. Tracy calls for her weapon and charges in towards the t-drone. She takes out ten of them in one shot. "Come on guys, we can't let her have all the fun." Conner says. Then the other rangers charge into the fray and take out more t-drones.

Ten minutes later they destroyed all the t-drones. The rangers run up to each other. "Well that was fun." Ethan says. "Let's get out of here. I'll still be able to make my date with Mike." Tracy says. "You'll have to take a rain check on that date Pink ranger." An evil voice says. The rangers turn around and see Mesogog's latest monster. "I knew I should have left while I had the chance." Tracy says. "Come on guys we can take this creep." Conner says. "Sorry red ranger but that's very unlikely." The monster says as it fires it laser at the rangers. "Look out" Ethan warns.

Ethan's warning came a little too late because the laser blast were coming to fast. After the blasts hit the rangers. They lay on demorphed. "You are the might power rangers hah that's a joke." The monster taunts as it sneaks back through an Invisi-Portal. The rangers get to their feet."Man that thing is stronger than anything we've ever fought before." Trent says. "Trent's right, what do we do now?" Kira asks. "Let's head to the lab and see if Dr. O has any idea on how to beat it." Conner says. Everyone agreed that was a good idea so the ranger slowly exit the battle. They are wondering what they were going to do next.


	18. the worst day ever part 2

Normal POV

Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Trent walk into the lab. "Hey Dr. Oliver, you saw that right?" Conner asks. Dr. Oliver turns around in his chair to face his fellow rangers. "Yes, I did Conner. So, where's Tracy?" Dr. Oliver asks as he notices that the team is short on pink ranger. "She's outside still trying to call Mike." Kira answers. Dr. Oliver tells the team that he'll fill them in on Mesogog's latest creature as soon as Tracy joins them.

Tracy stands outside her car and hits redial for the third time. Tracy slowly puts the phone to her ear. She smiles as soon as she hears it ringing. A few rings later she hears Mike's voice. "Hey sweetie, where are you? I was starting to get worried." Mike says. "Sorry Mikey I'm at Kira's." Tracy lies. "Why are you there?" Mike asks. "She asked me to help her with a special project." Tracy answers as she lies again. Tracy fells her stomach doing back flips with every word she is saying. "How's the project coming?" he asks. "We hit a bump in the road." Tracy answers. "How much longer is this project going to take?" he asks. "I don't know Mikey but I'll call you when we're done ok." Tracy says. "That's works for me angel, I love you." he says. "I love you too." She says. Then the two hung up a second or two later. Tracy puts her phone back in her pocket and walks inside Dr. Oliver's house to the lab. Tracy still feels sick to her stomach about lying to her boyfriend.

Tracy walks down the steps and enter the lab. "Tracy is everything ok with you and Mike?" Conner asks. "Yeah, I really hate lying to him though." Tracy answers. "Technically you're not lying to him Tracy you're just stretching the truth." Conner says. "Conner you know that's the same darn thing." Tracy snaps. Tracy looks over at Conner and he doesn't like the look in her eyes. He is going to toss some water in her face to help her cool down. He was a few inches away from her and slowly opens the bottle.

"Unless you want a broken hand McKnight I would put that lid back on the bottle." Tracy threatens. Conner is now scared out of his mind as he sees Tracy eyes change from the shade of blue the usually were two shades darker. Dr. O. could tell that something is not right. He nods to Hayley and she picks up the spray bottle off the table next to her. Dr. O. gets up from his chair and turns invisible to sneak up behind Tracy. He wraps his feet around her ankles and twists them. Tracy falls to the floor and he turns visible again. Dr. O pins her to the floor and Tracy struggles to get free. "I'm sorry Tracy but this is for your own good. Hayley do it now." Dr. O says. Hayley walks over to them and sprays the bottle in Tracy's face. A few seconds later Tracy falls into a deep sleep. Dr. O bends down and picks Tracy up off the floor. He carries her over to the exam table. Everyone follows behind him slowly.

Dr. Oliver sets Tracy down gently on the table and Hayley attached a few sensors to her. "Dr. O. what was in that bottle?" Conner asks. "It was sleeping gas dummy." Kira says. "What is wrong with her Hayley?" Trent asks as Hayley runs the scanner over Tracy's body. "Don't know Trent but we'll know soon enough." Hayley answers. "Dr. O. do you think that blasts from that freak caused this?" Ethan asks. "That's one theory Ethan." Dr. Oliver answers. Kira looks down at Tracy's gem and she notices that it was acting weird. "Hey guys, check out Tracy's gem its going crazy." Kira says. "Yeah Kira's right it's like it has a mind of its own." Ethan says. "It's more like Mesogog is trying to put an evil spell on it." Hayley says. Everyone looks over at Hayley with surprised looks on their faces. Everyone recovers a few seconds later.

"Can he actually do that Dr. Oliver?" Conner asks. "It looks like he already did." He answers. "What are we supposed to do now?" Conner asks. "We have to break the spell duh." Kira answers. "How do we do that?" Ethan asks. "It's simple Ethan we have to beat monster and we'll have our friend back." Trent answers. Everyone went to their chairs and sat to wait until Tracy wakes up. A few minutes later everyone hears the sound of a low moan. Dr. Oliver walks over to the exam table. He looks down at Tracy and watches as she slowly starts to come around.

"Hey, Dr. Oliver what happened?" Tracy asks very confused by why she was on the exam table. "You were under an evil spell and we had to use sleeping gas to put you to sleep." He answers. "I didn't hurt anyone did I?" she asks. "No everyone is still in one piece." He answers. Tracy sighs in relief and starts to sit up. Then the others rangers walk up."Hey Tracy how do you feel?" Trent asks. "A little dizzy other than that I'm fine." Tracy answers. Then she hops down from the table.

A few seconds later the alarm goes off again. "Looks like Mr. Blast happy is back." Tracy says as she looks over at the monitor. "Come on guys let's go." Conner says. "I'm coming too." Tracy says. "Not a good idea the rest of us can handle this." Conner says. "You guys are just afraid that I'll turn on you again aren't you." Tracy says. "Well maybe a little." Conner says. "Come on guys that's not going to happen again. No one messes with my mind and gets away with it." Tracy says. Dr. Oliver notices the fire in her eyes. "All right you can come just avoid the beams." Dr. Oliver says. "You got it Dr. O." Tracy says. Then the rangers morph and go off to battle the monster.

The rangers arrive down town and easily defeat the swarm of trip-todes and the t-drones. "Well pink ranger I guess you want to give me your gem now?" the monster asks. "I'll never give it back to you." Tracy says. "I guess I'll just have to make you give it back." The monster says. "How are you going to do that?" Tracy asks. "Like this pink ranger." The monster says. It takes out a remote control and presses a button. A few seconds later the spell takes hold of Tracy again. She walks over to the monster. "That's a good girl now destroy the other rangers." the monster says. "Yes, master." Tracy says as she charges back in towards the rangers. She fires her laser at Dr. Oliver. "Tracy no!" the other rangers yells.

**Ooh cliff hanger. Will the rangers be able to break the monster spell over Tracy? Keep reading to find out and remember reviews are appreciated.**


	19. the worst day ever part 3

Normal POV

Doctor Oliver deflects the laser blasts with his staff. Tracy charges in towards him and summons her weapon. They start to fight about half way into it Tracy is able to break the monster spell just long enough to talk with him. She tells Dr. Oliver to have the others form the Z-Rex Blaster and fire it at the monster. Dr. Oliver asked her if knew what she was doing. She answers him that she does and just then the spell to control of her again. Tracy slashes her weapon across his chest and he is sent flying. He rolls across the ground and lands in front of the other rangers.

"Dr. O. are you ok?" Kira asks, as she helps him up. "Yes Kira, I'm fine." Dr. Oliver answers. "What the plan Conner?" Ethan asks. "I don't know" Conner answers. "We have to fire the Z-Rex Blaster at the monster." Dr. Oliver says. "We can't do that! What if we hit Tracy?" Trent argues. "We have to have faith in Tracy." Dr. Oliver says. The other rangers knew that their mentor had a good point and call for their weapons. Then they form the Z-Rex Blaster and aim it at the monster. The monster orders Tracy to come back to him to shield him from the blast.

"Do red ranger I dare you." the monster taunts. Conner hesitates to pull the trigger on the Z-Rex Blaster. "Do it Conner! Don't worry I'll be fine!" Tracy shouts towards her fellow ranger, as she breaks free from the spell again for a few seconds. Conner takes a deep breath and fires the Z-Rex Blaster. The rangers watch as the blast heads in towards the monster and Tracy. The blast is about to hit Tracy, but she rolls out-of-the-way just before it hits her. The rangers watch as the monster falls over and explodes. Tracy gets to her feet and is happy that the monster is gone.

A few seconds later Tracy falls to her knees and demorphs as she falls to the ground. The other rangers run over to her. Kira turns Tracy onto her back and tries to wake her up. "Tracy, wake up" Kira says. "Don't worry Kira she just needs some air." Dr. Oliver reassures her. A few seconds later Tracy starts to wake up but her vision is a little fuzzy. She blinks a few times and notices her friends are by her side. "Hey guys, what happened?" Tracy asks, as Kira helps her to her feet. "You mean you don't remember anything that just happened?" Conner asked. "Bits and pieces" Tracy answers.

Then the rangers look up towards the sky and watch as the monster grows to the size of Tiger stadium. "I have to fight this freak alone. No one takes control of my mind and gets away with it." Tracy says, as she walks over towards the giant monster. Tracy starts to morph but begin to feel dizzy. A few seconds later she starts to falls backwards towards the ground. Dr. Oliver runs over to her and catches her before she hits the ground. "I think it would be best if you sit this one out." Dr. Oliver tells her. "I guess you're right Dr. O." Tracy says. Dr. Oliver calls for the Brachio zord. Tracy has no choice but to watch the megazord battle. After the rangers defeated the monster Dr. Oliver suggests that they head back to the lab, so Hayley can run a few tests just to make sure that her dino gem hasn't been effected in any negative way because of the monster spell.

Tracy's POV

Back in the lab, I'm laying on the exam table. Hayley places a few sensors on me so she can get some accurate readings. Hayley passes the scanner across my body. "So Hayley, is the pink ranger out of action?" I ask. "Don't worry Tracy as far as I can tell your powers are still active." Hayley answers. "That's great, so can you disconnect me now?" I ask. "Not yet I want to run a few more test ok?" Hayley answers. "If I were you Hayley I would hurry up. Tracy still needs to kiss and make up with her boyfriend." Conner jokes. I look over at Conner. "Conner I'm not surprised that you still can't get a date." I say. "Why's that Tracy?" he asks. "It's simple girls just don't like a soccer player that's not as good-looking as David Beckham." I joke. "Hey, I'm good looking." Conner says defending himself. That's not it Tracy, the girls can't figure out if the dumb jock thing is really an act or if that is really how he acts all the time." Kira adds. "Oh yeah Kira I forgot about that." I say. "Ok, are we done poking fun at me?" Conner asks. "Yes Conner were done, but just for the record you started it not me." I say. A few minutes later Hayley finished all the tests and I was free to go. I go outside to call Mike again.

I take my phone out of my pocket and notice that the battery is getting low. I made a mental note to make sure that is conversation didn't last too long. I press redial and listen as the line rings on the other side. "Hey, angel so you're finished with your special project." Mike says. "Yup, and listen sorry to cut the conversation short but the battery on my phone is really low." I say. "Gotcha, so can you meet me back at the cybercafé?" Mike asks. "Sure, I'll be there in a few." I say. "Sweet can't wait, I love you." Mike says. "I love you too Mikey." I say. Then we hang up and as I put my phone back in my pocket. I see the battery meter is at one bar. "Wow, that's was a lucky break." I say. I head back down to the lab.

As I enter the lab, Conner notices the big smile on my face. "I take it from that smile on your face everything is ok between you and Mike?" Conner asks. "Yup, and I have to meet him back at the cybercafé." I say. "Why?" Trent asks. "We are going to the beach to hangout." I answer. "Don't you mean a date?" Conner corrects me. "Yes, Conner it's date but we want to keep a secret." I say. "Why does it have to be a secret?" Trent asks. "I just don't want the something to happen with our first date to repeat that's all." I answer. "Aw, gotcha" Trent says. I decided to end the conversation there and asked Hayley if she could give me a lift back to the cybercafé. She says yes and we leave the lab and head out to her car. As we back out of the driveway I had one though on my mind. "I guess that this day wasn't too bad after all. I still get to go on my second date with Mike after all." I think to myself.

* * *

**AN: Love it? Hate it? Don't forget reviews are appreciated. **


	20. Aunt Elizabeth can't be gone?

**AN: This chapter is a little sad. If you don't want to be sad. Then don't read. Anyway here is the next chapter.**

* * *

Tracy's POV

It was saturday so I head to cybercafe to chill. I walk inside and see Mike had ordered me a smoothie. I walk over to him. After I thank him we walk over to the couch under the window. The gang is there too. Kira is rocking out on stage with her band. Mike and I are sitting on the couch listening to the song. Half way through the song I feel my pocket vibrate. I reach into my pocket to look at my phone. The picture on the screen is my mom.

I knew she only called me if it's really important. "Sorry Mike I got to take this."I say. "Ok darling hurry back." he says, as he kisses me on the cheek. I smile and kiss him back. Then I get up and walk out of the room.

"Hey mom, what's up?" I ask. "Tracy I have some bad news." Mom says sounding all choked up. I knew I wasn't going to like what was coming next. "Your uncle Sergio just called. He told me that your aunt Elizabeth lost her battle with breast cancer." Mom says. I could hear her crying. After I hear those words the phone fell out of my hand. I quickly catch it before it hits the ground.

"Tracy, you still there?" mom asks. "Yes, mom but the doctors said she would cancer free after the last round of chemotherapy." I say. "They did say that but the last treatment took too much out of her." mom says. "Did the doctors know this would happen?" I ask. "Yes sweetheart." Mom replies. "If they knew this would happen. Then they did it anyway it doesn't makes any sense." I say. "Sweetheart I'll explain everything later. I have to call the rest of the family to tell them the news." mom says. "Ok, mom see you later."I say, as I hang up. I put my phone back in pocket and wipe the tears from my eyes. Then walk back into the café.

Mike's POV

Tracy walks back over to me and I can tell that she is upset. "Hey angel, who called" I ask. "My mom" she answers. "What did she want?" I ask. "She called about my aunt Elizabeth." she answers. I notice that she struggled to ger through that last statement. "You aunt was battling brest cancer right?" I ask. She nods. "I guess this was one battle that she couldn't win." she says. "Tracy, I'm so sorry." I say, as I get up from the couch. I walk over to her and pull her into a hug. Tracy sets her head in my chest and starts to cry.

Normal POV

A few seconds later Tracy's communicator goes off. Tracy takes her head out of Mike's chest and dries the tears from her eyes. Mike asked her if she is going to be all right. She tells him yes and kisses him the cheek. Then she leaves the café and heads to the lab. As Tracy walks into the lab Dr. Oliver turns around in his chair. He can tell that she had cried.

"Tracy is everything ok?" Dr. Oliver asks. "Yes, Dr. O everything is fine. Why do you ask?" Tracy replies. "You look heart-broken that's all." He says. "I just got some sad news that's all, but I don't want to talk about it." she says. "Good we don't want to hear about." Conner jokes. "Conner, not the best time to be making jokes. Can't you see that she is upset." Kira says. "Kira I appreciate what you are doing, but can we just get to the reason we're got called here please." Tracy says politely.

Kira nods and Tracy walks over to her chair. Then she sat down and listens to Dr. Oliver fills the team in on the current situation with Mesogog. Tracy tires to stay focused to what Dr. Oliver is saying. The only thing on her mind is memories of her aunt Elizabeth.

Dr. Oliver's POV

While I'm talking to the team about why we shouldn't be happy about the city being so quiet the pass few days. I look over at Tracy and I can tell that she isn't listening to a word I'm saying. Tracy looks like she trying her best not to cry. After I finish my speech I tell the team to stay on their toes. Then they leave the room. Tracy exits the room and starts to walk back up the stairs. She makes it up the first few steps and misses the next step. She lands face down on the first landing.

"Tracy, you ok?" I ask. "Yeah, I'm fine." Tracy answers, as she got back to her feet. Then she continues up the stairs. "Tommy, have any idea why Tracy is acting like this?" Hayley asks. "I have a pretty good idea." I answer. After Hayley turns off the computer we head up stairs. We walk outside and notice that Tracy's car is still parked in the driveway. "Where could she be hiding?" Hayley asks. "I have a pretty good idea." I answer. I walk Hayley to her car. I tell her that I would go find Tracy.

Tracy's POV

I'm at the lake at the edge of the woods. I'm skipping rocks and thinking about the fact the aunt Elizabeth is gone. She was such an amazing person. She was so brave, courageous, strong, and had a great sense of humor. She also had a way of lighting up a room and always had a smile on her face. I set the rocks back on the ground. I walk over to a spot were the trees appeared to be dead. I start to the karate chop off a few branches.

Dr. Oliver's POV

I hear the sound of a loud kiai coming from deep in the woods. I run in the direction of the sound. I get to the part of the wood were some of the trees are dieing. I see Tracy doing a few Mawashi Geri kicks at the tree. Then she changes to a Fumikomi Geri kick and the tree falls to the forest floor. She does a few more of those kicks to the branches. Then she picks them up and tosses them into the air. She jumps into the air and karate chops them in half. When she lands on the ground. I notice tears rolling down her cheeks.

She drops to her knees and I watch as a puddle starts to form as the tears splash onto the ground in front of her. "Why did you have to leave aunt Elizabeth? Why?" Tracy says through the tears. I walk up slowly and bent down beside her. I place my hand on her shoulder. Tracy looks up at me.

"Hey Dr. O., sorry about playing lumber jack." Tracy says."It's ok, I know you did it because you're hurting." I tell her. Then I ask her why she didn't say anything earlier. She answers me by telling me that she didn't want the others to know. I look at her left hand and see a big splinter in it. I suggest that we head back to the house so I can take it out. Tracy nods and gets back to her feet. She dries the tears from her eyes. Then we walk back to the house.

Normal POV

Tracy and Dr. Oliver enter the kitchen. Tracy sits down at the table and notices that Dr. Oliver hadn't got around to buying a new one. The table is held together by wood glue and clamps. Dr. Oliver went to the cabinet above the sink and takes out the first aid kit. He walks over to Tracy. She lets him remove the splinter from her hand. After he puts some medicine on the injured area. He puts a dressing on it. She thanks him and tells him that she is heading home.

The Wednesday morning in class Dr. Oliver can tell that Tracy is still hurting over the loss of her aunt. (Tracy's mom had emailed all her teachers to tell them about the death in the family.) Tracy walks up and hands in her mid-term. Tracy turns around and heads back to her seat. She gathers her things and leaves the room. The mid terms for English and pre calculus went the same as Science. She would get through the first ten questions and start to think about her aunt again. Then she would start to draw a memory of her aunt on the test. After she finishes she would answers the next few questions.

Later that day in the teacher's lounge, Mr. Johnson is grading her test. He notice the questions that she actually answered. Tracy did have the correct answer. "Hello Mr. Johnson, how are your students doing?" Dr. Oliver asks. "They are doing well. Dr. Oliver you have Tracy in your class?" he responds. "Yes, I guess you have a drawing of Tracy's aunt on her mid term."Dr. Oliver says. "Actually it looks more like a memory." he says. "What do you mean?" Dr. Oliver asks. "I can't really describe it, so it maybe better if you look at it yourself." Mr. Johnson answers. Dr. oliver walks over and looks at the test. He sees a picture of Tracy and her aunt Elizabeth at her 6th birthday. Then Mrs. Kiperman walked in with Tracy's test in her hand.

"Let me guess Tracy drew some pictures on your mid-term aswell?" Mr. Johnson asked. Mrs. Kiperman nodded. The three teachers all knew hew some student dealt with the loss of a family member. They figure that Tracy must have been very close to her aunt if she could draw such accurate pictures from memory. They also knew that Tracy wouldn't be able to play in the softball team if they submitted the grade she earned on the exam to main office. They knew the team would suffer without one of their best players. They all agreed that they would let her retake the test.

At the ball diamond behind the school, the couch could tell that Tracy's game is off. She is making too many throwing errors when she is playing defense. When she is at bat she couldn't make contact when the pitcher would throw a bad pitch, or she would just strike out. After practice he pulls her aside to talk to her.

"Tracy, is everything ok? Your game was a little off today." the couch says. "Yes, sir everything is fine. I guess I'm just having a bad day." Tracy says. "Ok, just remember that we have our first game on Friday. I need all my players to be at their best."the couch says. Tracy tells the couch that she'll be ready for the game on Friday. He smiles at her response and tells her to head home to get some rest. She nods and gathers her gear. Then she heads to her car.

* * *

**AN: Will Tracy play in the game on Friday? Keep reading to find out. Remember reviews are apprecited.**


	21. First Game

Normal POV

Tracy is standing outside the cyber cafe. She is on the phone with her mom. "Mom do you think that you and dad can make it to the game?" she asks. "I'm sorry sweetie but we have to work late again tonight." Tracy's mom answers. "I understand I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." she says trying not to sound disappointed. "Yeah see you then, and good luck." Tracy's mom says. Then they say goodbye and Tracy puts her phone away. She walks inside the cafe.

Tracy enters the room and her friends come up to her. "Hey Trace, so can your parents make it tonight?" Amber asks. Tracy shakes her head no. Tracy's friends tell her that they will be there. Trent tells her that Devin will be there covering the game for the school news. "Great no pressure or anything." Tracy thinks to herself. Amber reminds her that the game starts in two hours. Tracy and Amber leave to head back to school to meet up with the rest of the team.

At the ball diamond the team is waiting for Tracy and Amber to arrive. Zoey the other right fielder is talking with Charlie. "I'm a better right fielder than Tracy. I should be starting not her." Zoey says. "Zoey you know the real reason that you're not starting is that you skipped practice every day last week." Charlie says. "Big deal I'm going to play in game today." Zoey says. "What are you going to do?" Charlie asks. "You'll see." Zoey says. Zoey unzips her bag and takes out a garden shovel. "Zoey you can't do this you could get suspended." Charlie says. Zoey ignores Charlie and heads out to the warning track in deep right field. She bends down and digs a gopher sized hole into the ground. Once Zoey finishes her work she gets to her feet and heads back to the dugout. She puts the spade back into her bag and zips her bag back up.

Two hours later the game is about to start and the teams are warming up. After the teams finish warming up and the announcer announces the starting lineup for both teams. Then Kira sang the national anthem. The game starts and everything was going great. The Reefside sluggers are winning 5-4. Tracy is having a good day. She hit two double, three triples and has three stolen bases. The top of the sixth inning is not so great. The away team had two on and one out. The batter hits a long drive to deep right field. Zoey is watching with a big smile on her face as Tracy is back pedaling to the spot where she dug the hole. Tracy gets to the hole and her right ankle gets caught in it. Tracy screams out in pain as she falls to the ground. The ball falls down toward the warning track. Tracy reaches out her glove and the ball lands in it. Zoey has a look of pure shock on her face that Tracy is able to complete the play. Coach Burns calls for a time out and ruches out to Tracy.

"Tracy are you all right?" coach Burns asks. "No, I can't move it." Tracy answers. Amber helps Tracy to her feet. The crowd claps as Tracy is helped off the field. "What do we do now coach?" Amber asks. "Zoey get you mitt and take over in right field." coach Burns answers. "You got it coach Burns," Zoey says. "What about Tracy coach Burns?" Amber asks. "Don't worry about me Amber just go out there and win this game." Tracy says. Amber nods. The teams rushes back out onto the field to complete the inning.

In the bleachers, all of Tracy's friends are in shock about what just happened. "Something doesn't smell right here." Trent says. "Yeah, did anyone notice that Zoey was happy about Tracy getting hurt?" Kira asks. "Do you think that she dug that hole in right field?" Ethan asks. "I think so Ethan but we can't prove she did it." Mike answers. "Why would Zoey do that in the first place?" Ethan asks. "Amber told me yesterday that Zoey was jealous that Tracy got to start in the game today." Kira answers, "Tracy deserved to start in the game besides Zoey has skipped a lot of practices lately." Conner says. "Yeah the coach made a smart choice." Mike says. "How did Zoey even make the team again this year?" Ethan asks. "Her dad is the assent coach so you do the math." Kira says. Mike tells the gang that he is going to check on Tracy. He leaves and heads to the dugout.

Back in the dugout, Tracy is sitting on the bench with an ice pack on her ankle. She looks to her left and see Mike. "Hey Mike, what are you doing here? I thought fan aren't allowed in the dugout." Tracy says. "The coach Burns let me in, so how are you feeling?" he answers. "Ok I guess" she says. Mike suggests that she should have a doctor look at her ankle. Tracy isn't a big fan of the doctor's office but she knew it's a good idea. "Yeah, your friend is right. The team can handle things here. I would feel better if you got your ankle looked at." Coach Burns says, as he walks in. "Yes, coach Burns." Tracy says. Mike picks up her gear and coach Burns helps her out of the dugout.

Mike's father comes over to them. "Hi dad" Mike says. "Hello son, how's about we take your friend to ER to see my friend Dr. Anderson. " Mr. Andrews says. "Mike your dad is a doctor?" Tracy asks. Mike shakes his head yes. They all head to Mike's car.

At the ER Mr. Andrews helps Tracy into the waiting room. He helps her over to a chair and she sits down. Mike sits down next to her. Mike's father walks to the check in table. "Hello Dr. Andrews, who do we have here?" the nurse asks. "My son's girlfriend Tracy, she hurt her ankle in the big softball game tonight." Dr. Andrews answers. "Should we call her parents?" the nurse asks. Dr. Andrews tells the nurse that Tracy already did while they were on the way here. The nurse nods and tells him that the doctor will be out in a few minutes. He nods and walks over to Tracy and Mike.

Tracy looks to her left and sees Mr. Andrews walking up to them. "How long until the doc comes out?" she asks. "The doctor should be out in a few minutes." Mr. Andrews answers. Mr. Andrews notices that Tracy is a little nervous. "Tracy, can I ask you a question?" Mr. Andrews asks. Tracy shakes her head yes. "Are you afraid of the doctor?" Mr. Andrews asks. "I'm not scared of the doctor it's the office that creeps me out that's all." Tracy answers. Mr. Andrews doesn't say a word. HE sits down next to his son and they wait for the doctor. A few minutes later the doctor comes out.

"Hello, Dr. Andrews, so how have you been?" Dr. Anderson asks. "I'm fine Stephan, you?" MR. Andrews answers. "Good the kids are driving my wife crazy."Dr. Anderson says. "I'm not trying to be rude or anything but could we please help me? My ankle is throbbing like there is a wrestling match going on inside it." Tracy says. The doctors look over at Tracy and smile. "So this is your son's girlfriend. You were right she is funny just like you described." Dr. Anderson says. He tells MR. Andrews that he would love to catch up later on. Then Dr. Anderson walks over to Tracy. He tells her to follow him and that they would get started. Mike helps Tracy back to Dr. Anderson's exam room. Mr. Andrews follows a few steps behind the group.

After Dr. Anderson has Tracy go to x-ray room to have an x-ray of her ankle taken. Everyone enters the room and Mike helps Tracy over to the exam table. "So Tracy how did this happen?" Dr. Anderson asks, as he looks at a copy of her x-ray. "One of the girls on the softball team has it out for me." Tracy answers. "Her foot got caught in a hole in right field near the warning track at the ball diamond behind the high school." Mike says. "That odd those fields are well maintained." Dr. Anderson thinks to himself. "Is my ankle broke doc?" Tracy asks. "I'm afraid so." Dr. Anderson answers. "Will I need surgery?" Tracy asks. "No, it's not that serious." Dr. Anderson answers. Tracy lets out a sigh of relief. "You are going to have to stay off that ankle for a while." Dr. Anderson says. "How long is a while?" Tracy asks. "The good news is your tibia is not displaced so you'll only be out about nine weeks." Dr. Anderson answers. "Nine weeks that like half of the season." Tracy says. "If many smaller bones had broken you may be looking at a recovery of six months or more." Dr. Anderson explains. "I guess nine weeks won't be so bad." Tracy says. After one of Dr. Anderson assistants put an air cast on her ankle. Dr. Anderson tells her that and to take it easy for the next nine weeks. Tracy nods and the doctors hands her a pair crutches. Then MR. Andrews, Mike, and Tracy leave the hospital.

They made it back to the school in time to see the last inning of the game. Tracy sits in the bleachers and cheers on her team. After the game coach Burns and the team (except for Zoey) walks over to her. "Hey, Tracy so what did the doctor say." Charlie says. "IT's broken" Tracy answers. "How long are you going to be out?" Lilly asks."Nine weeks." Tracy answers. "You'll be missed." coach Burns says. "Thanks coach Burns." Tracy says. "Perfect once Tracy gets back I'll be coach Burns favorite right fielder again and she'll never play another game again." Zoey think to herself.


	22. Recvoery Time (Week one)

Tracy's POV

I wake up Monday morning in the guest room at Mike's house. Our parents agreed that it would be a good idea for me to stay at the Andrews's house because it was closer to the bus stop. I change into a ruffled pink t-shirt and a pair shorts. I pick up my crutches and leave the room. I'm walking down the hallway to the kitchen. I feel someone hug me from behind. I turn my head and see Mike.

"Good morning angel, how did you sleep?" Mike asks. "Good morning to you too Mikey, and to answer your question I slept ok." I say. "Why angel bad dreams?" he asks. I nod. Mike asks me if I want to talk about it. I shake my head no. He lets me go and we continue to the kitchen

We enter the kitchen and Mike's mom greets us. "Hello Mrs. Andrews thank you again for letting me stay here." I say. "You're welcome Tracy so what would you like for breakfast?" Mrs. Andrews asks. "Strawberry pancakes and strawberry banana smoothies please." I answer. "Got it and what about you Mikes?" Mrs. Andrews says. "I'll have black berry pancakes please?" Mike says. "You got it sweetie." Mrs. Andrews says. After breakfast Mike and I leave for school.

We walk into the school Mike is carrying my backpack on his back along with his bag. "Mike you sure that you're ok carrying all that? You know I can handle carrying by bag." I say. "Yes, sweetie I'm fine besides you have spend the whole day on those crutches and that's tiring enough as it is." Mike says. "Thanks for being so considerate Mikey." I say. "You're welcome." he says. We stop at my locker first. Then we stop at his locker before we head to class.

We enter the room. Devin and the others walk up. "Hey Devin, you covered the softball game for the school news right?" I ask. "Yes" he answers. "Did you tape anything before the game started?" I ask. He shakes his head yes. I ask him if I could see it. He nods and gets out his laptop. He sets it on the table and we gather around it. He presses play.

We watch the first five minutes of the video. I notice in the back ground while Cassidy was interviewing the coach of the opposing team. Someone is walking to the warning track in right field and is digging a hole. I ask Devin if he could zoom in. He zooms and we watch as Zoey heads back to the dugout.

"I knew it." Kira says. "What do you do now?" I ask. "It's obvious Tracy we have to show this to the principle." Mike answers. "You guys can show it to the principle and I'll stay here." I say. "You should come too." Ethan says. "I don't really need to besides I don't want to get in trouble." I say. Mike can tell I'm really scared. "Tracy why would you think that you'll get in trouble you didn't do anything wrong." he says. "I know that." I say. Then the warning bell rings and the rest of the class files in. I see Zoey walk in. I get up and go over to her. I ask her if we can talk in the hallway. She nods and we go into the hallway.

"I'm so sorry about your ankle. I never knew you were so accident prone." Zoey says in a false sympathic tone. "Drop the act Zoey I know that you dug that hole in right field." I say. "How did you know it was me?" she asks. "Simple Devin recorded the whole game for the school news." I answer. She kicks my crutches away. They make a catering sound as they hit the floor. I start to fall towards the floor. I use a locker handle to stop myself from falling. Zoey grabs the collar of my shirt and slams me against the locker."Listen if you go to the principle I'll make sure that you'll get suspended instead of me. If I get suspended you'll wish that Grant was still picking on you. Are we clear?" Zoey threatens. I swallow my fear before I say anything. "Crystal" I say. "Good" Zoey says, as she lets me go. I drop down to the floor and look up her. Then Dr. Oliver walks up. "Is everything ok girls?" he asks. "Yes, Dr. O everything is fine." Zoey says as she goes back inside the room. I get up and stand on my good foot. Dr. O picks my crutches and gives them to me.

Dr. Oliver's POV 

Tracy doesn't say a word. She just goes inside the room. The bell rings again and I walk inside. Then I take attendance. While I'm passing out a pop quiz and I hand them to Tracy. She takes on and passes them to Conner. As they are going around the room I notice Zoey making hand motions towards Tracy telling her to keep her mouth shut. Tracy turns back around quickly and gets to work on her quiz. After I collect the quizzes I start today's lesson. I let Tracy leave five minutes early so she can get to her next class on time. Mike gets up as well and carries her books.

Tracy's POV

We stopped at my locker to put my things away and get my pre calculus book and my calculator. Mike and I are heading to music class. He notices that I'm a little on edge about something. "Hey, angel what happened before with Zoey?" Mike asks. "Nothing we just talked about the game." I answer. "Tracy I know that you're lying. Please look at me and tell me what happened." Mike says calmly. I look over at him and he sees the fear in my eyes. "Oh my gosh Zoey threatened to hurt you didn't she." he says. I nod and tears start to roll down my cheeks. "Please don't say anything Mike please." I say. Mike sets down what's in his hands. Then he pulls me into a hug. "Why is Zoey doing this Mikey what did I do to her to make her do this?" I ask. "I don't know angel but I promise you that I won't let her hurt you." Mike says. A few minutes I stop crying and take my head out of his chest. He uses his right hand to dry the tears from my eyes. I thank him and we continue to music class.

The rest of the school day was the same I left class early so I could get to my next class on time. Mike would carry my things. I knew I should go to the principle and tell him/her what's going on. I too afraid of what Zoey might do to me of I tell. Mike and I are at my locker packing up to head home. Mike's parents are picking us up. "So do you want to head to the cyber café?" Mike asks. "Yeah that sounds like a good plan to me Mikey I'll meet you at the car I have to use the little girls' room." I answer. "Ok" Mike says as he picks up my back and head outside.

Normal POV

Tracy is walking out of the bathroom as she turns the corner. She notices Grant and Zoey making out in front of his locker. She pivots on her good foot and leans up against the wall. "I can't believe that those two are dating." She thinks to herself. Tracy can tell that they were done because she heard them talking. "Did you make sure that miss goody goody doesn't rat you out sweetie?" Grant asks. "Yes I did honey, and you should have seen how scared she was." Zoey answers. "I'm so happy that were a couple.' Grant says. "Me too Grant your a great guy." Zoey replies. Then they leave to catch the bus. Tracy waits a few seconds so she can comprehend what just she just heard. Then she heads out to meet up with Mike.

* * *

**AN: Don't be afraid to tell me what you thought. Reviews are appreciated.**

.


	23. Recvoery Time (Week five -Spring Break)

Normal POV

Tracy is happy to have the walking cast on her ankle. She walks into the kitchen. "Good morning Tracy" Mike's mom says. "Good morning Mrs. Andrews." Tracy says in a raspy tone. "Tracy you can call me Aaleahya" Aaleahya says. "My wife is right and you can call me Galen." Galen says. "Got it so what's for breakfast?" Tracy asks in a raspy tone. "Scrambled eggs and sausage" Aaleahya says. "Sounds good" Tracy says in the same tone. "Tracy, are you feeling ok this morning?" Galen asks. "Yes, I'm fine my throat is dry from sleeping in air conditioning all night that's all." Tracy answers in with her raspy voice.

Then Tracy starts to cough a lot. Her throat hurt really badly afterwards. "You don't sound fine." Aaleahya says as she walks over to her. She places her right hand on Tracy's forehead. "Tracy sweetie you're burning up." Aaleahya says as she takes her hand away. Galen walks over and notices Tracy's face is beat red. Galen tells her that he is going to go get the thermometer and that she should go to the living room to sit down. Tracy nods and she leaves the room.

Tracy sits down on the couch and waits for Mr. Andrews to come back. Tracy is mad because she had a lot of fun plans for spring break. She knew that getting sick and staying in bed wasn't on the list. A few minutes Mr. Andrews comes in with the thermometer in his hand and his doctor bag in the other. "Is that the new one were you just place it on my forehead?" Tracy asks. He nods and places it on her forehead. A few seconds later it beeps and reads 102. Galen asks her if he can take a look at her throat. She nods. Galen takes a tongue depressor out of his bag and tells her to say ahh. He sets it on her tongue and sees that Tracy's throat is red and swollen. "I think we should go our family doctor." he says. "Aren't you a doctor?" she asks. "Yes, but I think we should go to be on the safe side." he says. Tracy nods reluctantly gets up and they leave to go to the doctor.

Galen's POV

Tracy and I walk into the office. After Tracy signs in paperwork and gives it back to the receptionist. She walks back to her seat and sits down. The nurse calls us back to see the doctor. We walk to the exam room and she sits down on the exam table. "Hello Tracy I'm Doctor Burroughs. How are you feeling today?" Dr. Burroughs asks. "Eh" she answers. Dr. Burroughs does an exam and notices the same thing I did. He tells Tracy that he is going run a few tests to find out what is wrong. Tracy nods and let's him do his job. He finishes taking a sample of her throat tissue and a few other samples from Tracy's throat a few minutes later. Then he leaves the room. I look over at Tracy and notice that she is struggling to keep her eyes open.

I know all that Tracy's body wants her to do is rest. We wait twenty minutes until Dr. Burroughs comes back with the results. "I have good news and bad news." he says. "What's the good news?" I ask. "The test came back negative for strep throat." Dr. Burroughs answers. "So what's the bad news?" Tracy asks."You have a really bad throat infection so you'll have to stay in bed for a few days." Dr. Burroughs answers. He hands me the prescription slip for Tracy's medicine. Then we leave the room and head out to the car.

Tracy's POV

A few hours later I wake up in guest room and I still feel horrible. I sit up in the bed. Then Mike walks in with a glass of juice. He sets the glass on the end table. I scoot over so he can sit down next to me. "Hey, angel how are you feeling?" he asks. "I've been better and I'm sorry that we don't get to go do everything that we planned." I apologize. "It's okay angel everyone gets sick" he says. "Well at least one of us is going to have fun this week" I say. "Hey, if you can't leave the house this week then I won't leave either." He says. "Mike, you really don't have to do that you know that right?" I ask. "I know but I want to" he says. He leans in and kisses me on the forehead. He back away and leans up against the head board. I move over to sit down on his lap. "Have I told you that you're the sweetest guy ever" I say. "Yes" he says. I chuckle a little. He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me in closer. We stay like that for a few minutes. I finish the glass of juice and put it back on the end table. Then I set my head in his chest and let out a yawn. A few seconds later I fall back to sleep.

Galen's POV

It is time to give Tracy another dose of her medicine so I walk to the guest room. I see my wife standing in the doorway. She has a smile on her face. "Why are you so happy?" I ask. "Come on over and see for yourself honey" she answers. I look in the room and see my son and Tracy fast asleep in each other's arm. "I really don't want to wake her up but she needs to take her medicine" I say. "Yeah I know sweetie but this is so cute" she says. "I know sweetie, but I'm pretty sure that Tracy would want to get better as quick as possible" I say. I walk into the room and go over to the bed. I shake Tracy gently to wake her up. She lets out a low sick moan as she wakes up.

"Did you have to wake me up Mr. Andrews?" Tracy asks. "Yes honey, I know you want to rest but it's time for another dose of medicine." I say. Tracy moans again and I pour some medicine into the teaspoon. I watch her face fold in half as she swallows the medicine. I set medicine on the end table and pick up the thermometer. I place it on her forehead. It beeps a few seconds later. It reads 101. "That good" I say. "What is?" she asks. "Your fever is going down" I say. "That's good I guess but dose Mike have to leave?" she asks. "No, he can stay" I answer. I see a small smile come to her face. Then she falls back to sleep again.

Normal POV

Three days later Tracy wakes up and is feeling much better than she did at the beginning of the week. She turns her head and sees that Mike is still fast asleep. She smiles and slowly gets out of his arms. She walks out of the room and heads to the kitchen. "Good morning Aaleahya and Galen" Tracy says. "Good morning to you too Tracy and I'm guessing that you're feeling better" Galen says. "Yes" She says. Galen walks over to her and places his hand on her forehead. "Well you fever broke that good" Galen says. "So is it ok for me to go outside?" she asks. "I don't see why not but just take it easy for the next few days." Galen answers. "I guess I can handle that" she says.

A few minutes later Mike walks in the room. "Good Morning Mike" Aaleahya says. "Morning mom" Mike says. Then Tracy and Mike sit down at the table and eat breakfast. After breakfast they go change and head out to the forest to take a hike together. While they are walking Mike spots a strange looking green glowing rock on the ground. "Oh, no not another dino gem" Tracy thinks to herself. "Her Tracy, that rock looks like the one on your bracelet." Mike says. "Yeah that's pretty crazy isn't it?" Tracy asks. "So, what is it?" Mike asks. Tracy is going to tell him what he found but Elsa shows up.

"Hello pink ranger, how about you tell your boyfriend to hand over that dino gem." Elsa says. "Tracy, what is this lady talking about? What's a dino gem? Wait you're a power ranger?" Mike asks. "I don't know Mike I've never meet her before. Come on Mike me a power ranger. I don't have what it takes to be a super hero." Tracy answers. She tells that they need to get out of there. They try to run away but Elsa calls for some t-drones. They charge in towards them. "OK this isn't good" Tracy thinks to herself. Tracy wants to use her dino power to help them get away but she knows she can't do it. A few seconds she sees several laser blasts hit the t-drones. "Thank goodness" Tracy thinks to herself. Dr. Oliver walks over to them. "You two need to get to safety." He says. "You don't have to tell me twice" Mike says. Then he and Tracy go duck behind some trees. They watch the rangers battle Elsa.

"Tracy, can you please tell me what is going on?" Mike asks. "Mike I would love to but I don't think that you'll believe me if I told you." Tracy answers. "Tracy, trust me, I'm very open minded. I can handle it." Mike says. Tracy takes a deep breath and takes a few steps back from him. Then her bracelet turns into her morpher and she morphs in to the pink ranger. "Whoa so you are a power ranger" Mike says. "Yes, and you'll be one too soon" Tracy says. "You mean I'll get to save the city from evil?" he asks. Tracy nods.

Then the other rangers come over to them. "Tracy, I'm guessing that Kira and the gang are the other rangers?" Mike asks. The rangers demorph and stand in front of Mike. "I can't believe that Conner is the red ranger. Mike says. "Yeah I was shocked too." Tracy says. "Hey" Conner snaps. "Come on guys, we all need to go back to the lab." Dr. Oliver says. The teenagers nod and everyone starts back to the lab.

Tracy walks down the stairs and sit down on a chair next to the computer. "So, this is the command center? " Mike asks. "Yup" Tracy answers. "So, why did that lady want this rock?" he asks. "That rock is a dino gem and it will give you super powers." Tracy answers. "Tracy, are you serious?" Mike asks. Tracy nods. "So what super power did you guys get?" Mike asks. "Super speed" Conner answers. "Invisibility" Dr. Oliver answers. "Camouflage powers" Trent answers. "Mine is Tricera Armor" Ethan answers. "Mine is Ptera Scream" Kira answers. "What did you get Tracy?" Mike asks. "I got stuck worth super strength" Tracy answers. "I think that's pretty cool angel" Mike says. "Thanks" she says.

"So when do I get my power? "He asks. "You will soon Mike just be patient" Dr. Oliver says. "It looks like I get to be the green ranger considering that all the other colors are taken" Mike says. "Not true there are plenty of other colors Mike; you just got lucky that you got stuck with green." Tracy says. "Why is that?" he asks. "I don't know but I'll let you once I think something." Tracy says. Mike nods. "Mike, can I see you gem for a second." Dr. Oliver says. Mike gives the green gem to Dr. Oliver. Then Dr. Oliver picks up another morpher and the gem melts into it.

"What kind of dinosaur is that anyway?" Conner asks. "Is a Troodon" Tracy answers. "Who do you know that?" Conner asks. "Unlike you I pay attention in class" Tracy answers. "Wait didn't scientists believe that the Troodon was the smartest of all the dinosaurs." Mike says. "Yeah that's what the reports say.' Dr. Oliver says. "Conner don't take this the wrong way but why do you even bother coming to school. The Troodon's brain was very large compared to its body." Tracy answers. "OK so my dino power might be super intelligence?" Mike asks. "Maybe, but you know Mike some girls like smart guys" Tracy says. "OK whatever you say angel" Mike says. The ranger just watch as Mike and Tracy continue to flirt with each other. "I hope those too are able to keep it together on the field once Mike becomes a ranger." Dr. Oliver thinks to himself.

* * *

**AN: Now that Mike has found a dino gem. How will this effect things on the field. Keep reading to find out.**


End file.
